


The Determinism of Domination and Submission: a story of destruction

by CestPasDuBaudelaire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dubious Consent, Grindeldore centric, M/M, Omega Albus Dumbledore, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, basically lot of smut, more kink to come, other characters mentioned and featured, table of kink content inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CestPasDuBaudelaire/pseuds/CestPasDuBaudelaire
Summary: The Grindelwaldian Revolution was a success. And the world, under the visionnary rules of its leader, was now entering a new era.Gellert Grindelwald, now Master of all, and Alpha among Alphas, throning at the center of everything he ever wanted, has nothing more to desire in life.Except maybe just on thing. His prisoner, Albus Dumbledore, the most conveted of Omegas, who used to be his an eternity ago. And now that he had created his world, it was time for Gellert to claim the one for whom he had created it.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 25
Kudos: 99





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens !
> 
> Hope you're doing alright, as best as you can!
> 
> Anyway, I hesitated a long amount of time before posting this piece of uh... stuff... that I had in my mind for quite a time now. It's my first attempt at smut, and that's gonna be a lot of smut! Basically, it's gonna be just porn, but with heavy contextualization, and a lot of social commentary. 
> 
> Anyway, as said in the tags, it's gonna be in a abo world, but it will takes place in my version of the Omegaverse whici can be quite differente. The main concept will be the same, but if you're a huge fan of abo dynamics and that it is a very serious matter of you, I can only advise to look up my end note, where I will explain my take on it. If you want to discover the world as you go along, that's fine, nothing essential will be said, but if you're looking for something very specific about the abo kind of story, then maybe you may want to check if I plan to take that into consideration or not.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will still enjoy it, and that it can take your mind of all the things that are going on in the fandom. Have fun and be safe!
> 
> Special thanks to Kikiandcompany, beta-reader, porn consultant, and name-giving expert. Yes, a person can be all of that. Though Kikiandcompany is far from being just "a person".

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_(this table can contain spoilers of the kinks featured in later chapters, read only if you don't care)_

* * *

* * *

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Until you beg 
  3. New openings ( _anal fingering_ )
  4. Deliberate Defeat ( _anal fingering_ , _handjob_ , _anal sex_ )
  5. The Nice and the Necessary ( _spanking, after care, kink negotiation -of sort_ ) coming soon



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want an abo dynamic seen by the social prism far more than the biological one so:
> 
> *Omegas and Alphas are mostly biologically the same. There is a difference between male and female sexual organs, but that has no influence over people being Omega or Alpha  
> *no mprg  
> *no heat (sorry), maybe some drug induced heat-like behavior in later chapters because I love the idea of it, but since child bearing is not reserved to Omegas, that made no sense that they will go into heat  
> *no knotting  
> *marking, and light references to scent, scent induced depency for Omegas  
> *Alpha voice and Alpha instinct  
> *heavy social expectations (i.e. Omega must be obviously submissive, must be well disciplined by their Alpha, must be impudique, must be easily penetrated, etc, Alpha must be in control, must be respected by any passing Omega, mustn't show weakness, mustn't take pleasure in being penetrated, etc. And if those social expectations aren't lived up to, society judges you harshly, as an indecent and perverted individual)  
> *extreme normalization of sexual acts (i.e. No one will think twice at a sexual act performed in the street, or a naked Omega walking around (as long as they wear their Alpha scent of course, or else it would be deeply indecent!!)  
> *heavy legislations over Omega bodies and behaviors (i.e. Omega having lot of duties in regards of the law. They can have problems with police if they are not enough submissive, or if they don't live up to their social expectations)  
> *sexual pleasure centered society and not our family centered society, (i.e. no homophobia, transphobia and so on, but deep discrimination of Alphas couples, or Omega couples for that means at least one of them is not performing their sexual role in the society, big reject of assexuality or even none power oriented sexuality. What? You're an Alpha and you don't like sex? It's just a phase, you will see, when you'll get older. You're an Omega and you don't like being penetrated? It's just that you need a decent Alpha to do it to you, and you will see you won't be able to get enough of it.  
> The good side being : what? You're a girl and you don't want to have babies?... OK! Who cares?


	2. Until you beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be barely readable without the dazzling help of Kikiandcompany, porn consultant, name giving expert and beta-reader. Thanks to them for taking the time to exist and be a great person.

**Chapter 1**

**Until you beg**

"A new era is beginning. History will remember this day as the first of the advent of the Grindelwaldian Regime, the anniversary of peace, freedom and justice.”

This kind of emphasis corresponded to Vinda, Gellert assumed, as he leaned against the balustrade of the large balcony of one of Nurmengard's private salons and, with an absent-minded eye, he detailed the shimmering lake below and the misty Alpine mountains on the horizon. The view was breathtaking.

Gellert had always cherished nature. As far back as he could remember, nature had always calmed and reassured him and moved him far more than humankind could. Even at the height of the war, he had invariably saved hours to get lost in the hilly landscape surrounding the Nurmengard Palace. But today, his mind was far away from the rocky peaks that faced him.

Behind him, his closest lieutenants exulted. All of them, and Vinda the first, were lost in celebrations, drinking alcohol and improvising speeches. Gellert was far from blaming them. After the last few days, they deserved every conceivable congratulation. And what they had achieved together, which was now coming to fruition but which was, in reality, the result of decades of struggle, was by no means the least of their achievements. Moreover, Gellert himself shared their joys, although his were more modest in their expression - yet not in their feeling - and were adorned by many deep concerns. He heard the victorious outbursts of his lieutenants and, as often, but even more so today, he felt left out.

"Join us. They would like to hear your words.”

"I just came out of a speech in front of one hundred and thirty thousand people, broadcast live across the globe. I think I've been heard enough.”

"Never enough.”

Gellert smiled amused at the honeyed irony of his right-hand woman who had slipped into his back, away from the festivities, but his grin didn't reach his eyes. Vinda came a little bit closer and pressed a hand on the shoulder of her leader, while both took the time to enjoy a few minutes of complicit silence. Finally, after what seemed to be too short a time in Grindelwald's eyes, the young woman turned and leaned against the railing, her eyes no doubt getting lost on their comrades inside the salon.

"You don't look delighted." Vinda finally let go, breaking the quietness of the moment.

"I have humble delight.”

“You look preoccupied.”

“I’m thinking about tomorrow.”

"What happens tomorrow?”

"Well, today we have just finished destroying the system. Tomorrow begins the long and slow reconstruction. There is so much to redefine. The task will be colossal.”

"They would like to hear it.” Vinda whispered with a head gesture to the other men and women, still inside, still drunk with joy and wine.

In turn, and almost reluctantly, Gellert turned away from the mountains in the distance to lean his back against the railing, imitating Vinda and detailing his men and women, a few meters away from him and yet so far away.

"Not tonight. Let's leave them this victory for now. They deserve it. As for tomorrow, I'm concerned, but not worried about it. I have faith in us.”

"And it's not exactly like we're starting from nowhere. Our revolution has touched souls. Change has already begun. Minds are evolving and everyone is grasping what was our isolated delirium a few years ago. The whole of Europe has already incorporated your precepts into their constitutions. The first Grindelwaldian schools were built even before our victory today. Koldovstoretz welcomed its first muggles last year. All day long, wizards were requisitioned to make fireworks for the muggle’s towns and villages, in celebration of our Revolution. There is already so much that has been done.”

"There is always Brutus Berg..."

"There will always be Brutus Berg. And that doesn't change the fact that even the United States is beginning to change despite all the Brutus Bergs who live there.”

"I know that. "Gellert finally sighed. "As I said, it doesn't worry me.”

"Then you are worried about something else.”

Gellert turned his white icy inexpressive face towards Vinda, displaying the full extent of his unconcern, but his old friend seemed unimpressed by this demonstration.

"What are you implying?”

"I am not implying anything. I am making an intelligible statement. It is not the Revolution that absorbs you. We have won it. We are exactly where we wanted to be and the future is bright. As for the tasks of tomorrow, they are the ones that will occupy us for the rest of our lives. Namely working to always make the world a better place.”

"So what?"

"So, it's time you take care of what you haven't wanted to think about since he's been here. The one you're making the world a better place for.”

Gellert was unable to hold back a contraction of the jaw revealing his annoyance. Lesser men and women would have immediately feared this reaction in an Alpha such as him. However, Vinda had long since become incapable of the slightest fear and this exasperated Grindelwald even more. He knew that he would regret all his life the confession he had whispered years earlier to a Vinda with a fearsome memory. But with the help of alcohol and the right atmosphere, he had dared to show a second of weakness.

That night, as he remembered, had been heavy with whispered discussions. It was the beginning of their movements. Gellert was barely twenty years old at the time, and they were both scouring the underground militant circles in search of support for their young and fragile cause. After a particularly bitter break-up, the young woman, barely an adult, had decided to destroy herself in the first bar on her path, and Gellert accompanied her. In the middle of the night, Rosier had told her this tragic childish story, and had admitted, for the first time, the way her heart had to love other Alphas - a fact that she was clearly displaying today, thanks to the confidence and pride that the revolutionary movement had instilled in her. This confidence had marked Vinda's absolute commitment to their project. After all, in the world of Grindelwald, she would be free to love whoever she liked, and would never be seen as a lesser Alpha, to have other Alphas in her bed.

But that same night, feeling the forces moving around him and destinies being played out, Gellert himself had whispered a truth that was too painful to confront at the time. He was building this dream world, this world of justice and intoxicating freedom, for one person in particular. A person he had lost. Vinda didn't understand him. It was inconceivable to her that one would put so much effort into a simple Omega, especially one that did not belong to them. But she hadn't made any judgements and had promised not to say anything. At least to the others. For she had never refrained from mocking him on numerous occasions, at the rhythm of her irreverent audacity. This was also one of the charms of his right-hand woman, in Gellert's eyes. She was the only one who could speak to him in that tone. Grindelwald, though more often than not, deeply regretted having surrounded himself with such a figure of vitriolic speech.

In any case, for years the topic had been touched upon, in a spirit of scandal, among themselves. But today, the origin of such a sensitive subject was in Nurmengard, and what seemed such a distant tragic story was being played out every second of every day.

"He's been there for three months now, Gellert. And you haven't done anything.”

"I went to see him. Many times.”

"You're supposed to do a little more than that. Do you want him to be your Omega or your tenant?”

"It's more complicated than that...".

"How is this more complicated?”

Gellert didn't answer right away. His gaze lingered for a moment on Nagel who, staggering, tried to climb onto an improvised stage to shout a few tearful speeches. The leader could clearly feel Vinda's gaze fixed on him but hesitated to answer. He didn't want to put his thoughts into words, because that was giving them a form and a power they didn't deserve. But he knew his old lieutenant was too clever and too determined to let him get out of the conversation intact.

"You know very well that he is not just any Omega.”

"And you are not just any Alpha.”

"I'm not talking about his... peculiarity. I mean he is not just any Omega for me. The stakes are high. And, as long as he wasn't around, I knew that nothing was won, and nothing was lost. But now he's here, and things are bound to change. There was something comforting about stillness. The status quo allowed me not to worry about it. To experience all this only through my memories, and through my wishes for the future. But now history is on the move, and I know I can no longer ignore it.”

"But that's so unlike you, Gellert. We've known each other for more than twenty-five years and you never hesitate. You are never satisfied. And you never stop. You even once told me that immobility is the most dangerous of evils.”

Gellert knew she was right. He himself was not learning anything, he knew it all. He was telling it to himself, in the back of his mind. But as long as he had been involved in this colossal revolution, he had pushed all these questions to the depths of indifference and oblivion. He had other things to do. But now the Revolution was accomplished. He was the undisputed master of the world, the leader of all peoples. And he no longer had an excuse to ignore the one who lived in the heart of Nurmengard. And, if Vinda knew him as he did, she did not have his courtesy, and did not refrain from saying what should not be heard.

"Well, that's all well and good, but it's getting pathetic. So, go and see him, and make it right. History will do without you tonight, and every night after that until you have taken care of your own story.”

Gellert got up, already tired, and took a few steps towards the salon. He finally changed his mind, turned around and stood just a few centimeters away from Vinda.

"You often seem to forget that I've killed people for tones far less disrespectful than this one.”

"I never forget that, and that's why you never killed me.”

Gellert kept his eyes fixed on Vinda's for a moment. He could see pride and confidence shining with defiance. But behind it all, he could also read a deep respect and unspeakable loyalty. Indeed, he wouldn't hurt her for that. Nor for any other reason.

With this in mind, he turned around and headed for his private quarters. It was there that Albus Dumbledore was staying.

Albus had, in spite of himself, played an essential role in the victory of the war between Grindelwald and the various forces of the old world. Everything had come to a head just after the Paris rally four years earlier. The Aurors had got their hands on the Blood Pact and had realized that Dumbledore had a common past with Grindelwald. An official by the name of Travers - a former suitor of Albus who had been turned down without any kind of respect, he was told - found himself deeply hurt by this, and accused Dumbledore of treason, imprisoning him right away. And this had marked Grindelwald's inevitable victory. Dumbledore was out of the game, his loyal friends and supporters had turned against the Ministries, and Gellert had been left unhindered by his overwhelming dominance. Moreover, the word had spread that the two enemies had had a history in the past, and this had greatly strengthened Grindelwald's influence in popular opinion. For Albus Dumbledore was not just anyone.

The first time Gellert had met him, he hadn't really believed it, even though he had the unmistakable facts before his eyes. And yet, Albus was indeed a Dominant Omega. An unthinkable rarity, that didn’t even bloom once every century. The last, in living memory, was Queen Catherine de Medici, in the 16th century. Before that, it was difficult to know, but what was certain was that there had not been more than fifteen Dominant Omegas throughout history. And the boy he had met in his great-aunt's kitchen, incredible as it may seem, was one of them.

Little was known about what was popularly known as the Dominant Omegas, and the rarity of their occurrence was the main cause of that ignorance. And the ones who were blessed or cursed - depending on who was being asked - of this particular condition were often not that keen to dwell too much on the topic. What was certain, however, was that they were Indomitable Omega. If submission was written into their genes, it was impossible to notice it. There emanated from them a power so great, a force so unshakeable, that no Alpha could subdue them. And yet their bodies were capable of producing pleasures for an Alpha far beyond anything they could imagine, far beyond anything an Omega should be able to offer. This gave them leverage over most Alphas. A Dominant Omega, like Albus, and like so few before him, could drive the less powerful Alphas completely mad with desire, and submit them to their will, making them men and women born to be submissive and yet able to enslave their dominators. Of course, they could only do this on certain Alphas, but even those who were spared could not remain indifferent in the face of a Dominant Omega, the latter being constantly confronted with the Alphas' desire, ambition and will to possess. Which remained unfulfilled.

At least, that was what was believed. In reality, for one summer, Gellert had tamed Albus. He had possessed him, and he could have marked him. He had been the Alpha of Albus Dumbledore, and his world had been irreversibly changed. And then... certain things happened, and they went their separate ways. But the memory of Albus' moans, and the taste of his skin had stayed with him. He knew that one day he would get his Omega back. They were destined, he knew that. So, he had just been waiting for the day of their reunion, the day when Albus would find his rightful place again.

In the meantime, he had been able to learn a little more about the strange and wonderful thing that Albus was. He had learned that it was possible to subdue Dominant Omegas. A few rare Alphas, masters among masters, had enough dominating power to tame these unsubdued Omegas. However, these Alphas were rare, never more than two or three throughout the world, so rare in fact that the meeting between one of these Alphas and a Dominant Omega had never happened in living memory, allowing this myth of indomitable supremacy to continue. Which meant that, when it was made public that, in the space of two months, Gellert had subdued Albus, he had been given an enhanced notoriety. He had been nicknamed the True Alpha, the Greater One, and other similarly unoriginal titles. And Grindelwald didn't really know whether he deserved them.

Of course, he knew he was not just any Alpha. He had always had a taste and an ability to dominate far superior to his fellow dominants. Already during his years at Durmstrang, he had noticed that the Omegas would become addicted to him without even touching them. That some Alphas themselves were so submissive to him that he hardly differentiated them from the Omegas. That those whom he had touched and possessed, even if only for a few hours, could hardly be satisfied with the other Alphas afterwards. He had no doubts about his power and legitimacy at the top of the hierarchy, nor about his ability to enslave any soul that caught his attention. This was undeniable to the point that no one had ever pointed out that he had not marked any Omega. In a world where the legitimacy of Alphas is proven by those they dominate, no one had ever doubted Gellert, even without any harem, or even any official lover. When, on rare occasions, he had been asked the question, Gellert had answered that if an Alpha's responsibility is to protect and care for another soul, then he felt much more like the Alpha of the world than of an Omega. And they had accepted that. No one had questioned the fact that if there was one person who could subdue Albus, then it was Gellert.

But Gellert doubted the ease with which this could be explained. He was not convinced that his Alpha power had much to do with Albus' submission. Instead, he blamed Albus' heart, which on its own had decided to submit to him. Of course, Gellert had been able to enslave his body, but he would never really have been able to master him if Albus had not been an accomplice. Out of love. And that is why, when Grindelwald, three months earlier, had been sufficiently convinced of his imminent victory to get Albus back and keep him in Nurmengard, he had been worried to see in those eyes that had adored him so much, the pale reflection of that past love.

Gellert stopped in front of the wooden door, covered with metallic runes. The suite in which he held his former and future lover. He knew that Dumbledore had no desire to be here, so he had taken some precautions. He was unable to isolate Albus from his magic. Even he was not cruel enough to clip the wings of such a magnificent creature. But he had had to drastically reduce his prisoner's range of possibilities. And he had enchanted the door so that no one but himself could enter. And enter he did.

The protected suite on the other side, the golden prison par excellence, had all the comfort that luxury could offer. It was vast and luminous, like its occupant. In the middle was an elegant living room, surrounded by bookshelves full to the point of indecency. A large fireplace, for the time being extinguished, framed by finely sculpted marble columns, took up most of the right wall. The one opposite, made of invisible glass, offered a breathtaking and vertiginous view of the Alps. Finally, the left wall led to the rest of the suite, namely the bedroom, the study and the bathroom. Gellert had designed this suite specifically for his lover, several years before he took him over, and it was undeniably the most beautiful and protected place in the palace.

On the wide pearl-grey sofa in the center of the space, with his legs gathered against him and a book in his hands, sat Albus Dumbledore. Gellert immediately saw the containment bracelets on his wrists that prevented him from practicing any aggressive magic and was revealing his position at any second. Every time he saw the enchanted circles, Grindelwald dreamed only of the day when his lover would be submissive enough to remove them. But for now, they were an absolute necessity. Apart from that, Albus was dressed in royal blue waistcoat, over darker shirt and trousers. He must have been particularly absorbed by his reading because he had this little wrinkle on his forehead which Gellert knew very well and which always betrayed intense concentration on a thorny problem. However, he wasn't sufficiently applied to his task to not notice the newcomer.

"So that's it? You are officially the master of the world?”

"I gave the inaugural speech earlier.”

Albus hadn't looked up from the book, but Gellert was used to this strange coldness, so he didn't take offense. With a slow but inexorable step, he approached and sat down on the sofa next to the Omega.

"You would have seen it if you hadn't destroyed the broadcasting system I had installed in your suite.”

"I'm not interested in what you have to say.”

This sentence alone, full of defiance and contempt, was enough to make Gellert understand that he had a lot to do. He knew that he would have to take back control over his lover. Until now he had been courteous and empathetic, but now he had embarked on the reconquest of the Dominant Omega.

"Put your book down, Albus. We are in the middle of a discussion.”

Albus did not take his eyes off his volume, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Gellert remembered as if it were yesterday the time when the Omega really belonged to him. At that time, just a hint of his Alpha voice would get him absolute submission from the boy one year his senior. Today, however, Albus seemed to be able to ignore him without any trouble. Gellert had all his education to redo, he knew it and didn't worry about it. Once again, Dumbledore was meant for him, and no one could do anything about it. So Gellert reached out his hand and, calmly but forcefully, snatched the book from the Omega’s grip. The Omega looked up in protest, wanting to take back his property, but with his free hand the Alpha grabbed both his wrists in an iron hold, forcing Albus to stop.

"When I am here, Albus, I expect you to devote your full attention to me.”

The Omega tried for a few seconds to free his wrists, but he soon realized that it was doomed to fail, so he finally looked up at Gellert.

"So that's it?” he asked between his clenched teeth. “You've conquered the world, and you're going to come for me now?”

"Exactly. I now have time to take care of you, and that's what I intend to do. You've been without Alpha for too long, Albus, it's time to do something about it.”

"I don't need Alpha! I have lived my whole life without you all.”

"Oh, but you haven't lived your whole life without Alpha, Albus. You've lived your whole life knowing that your real Alpha would one day come back to get you. That's a big difference. Now it's up to you. Either you decide to calm down and I let you go, and we'll have this conversation. Or you continue to struggle and defy me, and I tie you up and we have this conversation. Either way I get what I want in the end. It's up to you to see which method you prefer.”

Albus seemed hesitant for a moment. Anger, but also a semblance of shame and anxiety, shone in his eyes. For a few more seconds he tried to slip his hands from Gellert's grasp, but finally he came to a standstill, defeated and furious.

"What do you choose?” Grindelwald asked, knowing the answer.

"Let me go. We can talk.”

"Good choice.”

Gellert held Albus' two arms for a few more moments, to mark the power he had over the situation, and then he let them go. The Omega massaged his wrists for a few seconds and, with a dark face, straightened up slightly on the sofa.

"Good. Let's start again. When I brought you back here, I allow you a few months to recover from the ordeal of your imprisonment. Now it is time to forget the past and look to the future. And by future, I mean your future as my Omega.”

"And what about what I want?”

Gellert detailed Albus' face for a moment. Nowhere did he see the adoration he had enjoyed that summer of 1898. On the contrary, he saw the wound and the mistrust that had made him wait so long before imposing himself again. But now he no longer felt any doubt. He didn't know how long it would take, but he knew that Albus would be his. He knew that, while the Omega had never really left him since their separation, his own influence had never really left Dumbledore. After all, the prisoner could have struggled more. He could have used his limited magic to put up a barrier between them, or even to slip out of the grip. He hadn't. His only reflex in the face of difficulty was submission, however futile. And Gellert was sure of that now. Dumbledore was the only Omega worthy of him, and his destiny was to belong to him. There was no doubt about it.

"I think we'll soon enough establish that I know better than you what's good for you. So, from today on, I will be the only one to make the decisions that concern you.”

"You can't come here and..."

"What's more, we are going to start your education very quickly. By opposing me, you are putting yourself in danger, and I will not tolerate it. We will therefore teach you again the discipline necessary to become a fulfilled Omega.”

"Putting myself in danger? "Albus exclaimed with a bitter laugh, full of reproach. "Don't make yourself nobler than you are. You don't want what's best for me. You don't even want to protect me. You just want to get laid and show everyone what a powerful Alpha you are! But it won't work with me!”

Albus had barely finished his sentence when Gellert stood up. With a firm hand he grasped the front of Albus' waistcoat and pulled it towards him. Then, in a few steps, he pressed the Omega, who was taller but thinner than him, against the wall.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!”

Gellert was not at all moved by the Omega's – his Omega’s – complaints and attempted kicks. Instead, with his free hand, he calmly took the right and left wrists of the man and pinned them against the wall above Albus' head. Then he brought his body closer to the rebellious one to block it against the wall and prevent it from moving.

"Quiet."

He had just used his Alpha voice, and Albus immediately fell silent, in spite of himself, unable to go against the order that had just been given to him. Gellert could not help but exult in the power he still had over the man in front of him. Yet, he resumed in a cold and threatening voice.

"If I wanted to get off, I would. Nothing prevents me from taking you here and now, against this wall. And you could do nothing about it but moan and beg.”

Gellert saw Albus clearly swallowed up and for a moment he wondered if he wasn't just going to do what he had just threatened to do, for Merlin knows he wanted that so badly. But he had other plans in mind. Much more important and, in the long run, much more satisfying.

"But I won’t do it. "he continued after savoring the anticipation in his lover's eyes. "You won't be my fuck boy, Albus. You'll be my Omega. You're going to submit and belong to me body and soul. I will not penetrate you. I will not force you that way. But I won't leave you. Not for a second. Your place is on your knees, by my side. And I will help you to get back to your rightful place. So that soon, oh much sooner than you think, it will be you, Albus, who will be begging me to take you, long and hard. And when I’m through, you will beg me to mark you.”

"That..." Albus was struggling to speak, still stunned by Gellert’s Alpha voice. "That won't happen.”

But Grindelwald could see the growing doubt in his lover's eyes, and the harbinger of his impending defeat. And Gellert smiled, victorious. Before swooping down on Albus and capturing his lips.

The Omega protested for a few seconds. He tried to turn his head, to push the foreign body away, but Gellert didn't separate his lips from the ones that were rightfully his. And slowly, inexorably, Albus began to give up, and stood still. And to calm down. Gellert, still glued to his body, could feel every muscle of his lover relax, as if finally appeased. And, after what seemed like an eternity, Gellert, almost surprised, slowly felt his lover's lips open. Submissive.

He slipped his tongue between Albus' lips and teeth, and quickly took possession of his mouth with authority, claiming this space as his own, marking his undoubted dominance. Albus, almost in spite of himself, threw his head back to give him better access. For he wanted more. Of course he did. For a few minutes Gellert savored the kiss, imposing it on a willing Albus as proof of what he had said earlier. Then, gently, at the edge of innocence, he brought his knee closer and slipped it between the legs of the Omega. He then made a slow, steady movement, which Albus could easily block but did not. Instead, he detached his hips very slightly from the wall, hoping to increase the friction and... Finally... what Gellert had been waiting for. Albus moaned.

Grindelwald stood still and closed his eyes. That noise... That characteristic sound that had haunted him every night... Albus' single moan resonated deep in his soul, shaking him from side to side. This unique sound could make even the most indifferent Alpha spontaneously climax. It could have triggered wars and unleashed destructive desires. And it was Gellert who had snatched that moan, and therefore it was to Gellert, and him alone, that it belonged.

For a few moments Grindelwald found himself unable to think. He just stood there, motionless, intoxicated by the taste, smell and faded sound of his future lover. Merlin, such an Omega shouldn't exist.

Finally, he pulled himself away from him and released Albus, taking a few steps back. The latter, ashamed of his reaction and furious at himself, lowered his eyes, but didn't let go of the wall that seemed to be the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"You will beg me for it, Albus. We both know that.”

And with these words, he left the protected suite. He didn't even have time to get to the lounge where the improvised party was taking place before running into Vinda, around a corner.

"So, how did it go?”

"Vinda, I want you to convey a message for me.”

"Yes?"

"The territories under my control, all the subjects of my Regime, throughout the world, shall know that on this day, Albus Dumbledore becomes the Consort of this new world I'm creating. Announce to the globe that he is henceforth my property, and the most important Omega of this world.”

Vinda had a haughty smile on her face, as if she had just won an unspoken challenge between them.

"Well, it wasn't that complicated. You claimed him?”

"Not yet. It will come. We both agreed on that, after a short but fruitful conversation.”

"And what are you going to do with him in the meantime?”

"Help him, step by step, day by day, until he realizes that he cannot live without me.”

Vinda nodded her head, and both of them set off towards the salon from which the party was still going on.

"On the other hand," Vinda announced in a falsely innocent voice. "It is quite possible that, once we reach the others, they all pretend to be surprised by the announcement. Because I may well have already told them the second you left the room. I mean, it's not like it wasn't predictable.”

Gellert had a slightly amused and jubilant grin. Yes, indeed, it was a day of victory.


	3. New Openings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens !
> 
> Here's the new chapter I will try (key word here is try) to post a chapter on thursday, every week or two weeks. We will see how this will work or not.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Your feedbacks on the first have been so nice.
> 
> All my gratitude goes to the beta reader of this mistakes-filled fanfic: KikiandComany, porn consultant, name-giving expert and dazzling halo bearer.

**Chapter 2:**

**New openings**

He was facing three judges, mounted on high, squeaky wooden platforms. Each wore a gigantic grey wig on their head, which gave them the appearance of birds of prey. Their pale, over-painted faces barely concealed their advanced age, while their long black robes, which fell to their feet and continued their run to the bottom of the stage, lengthened their bodies in a burlesque manner.

"Hmm. Hmm.”

Albus, sitting on a wobbly stool, looked up at the first judge, who had just cleared his throat so solemnly that the noise resounded in infinite echoes among the dense shadows that surrounded them.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Do you agree to take for owner Gellert Grindelwald, to obey him and serve him in joy as well as in fury, to satisfy his desires and honor his name, until death frees you from this commitment?”

The words, in turn, began to resound around the four motionless figures, in the great emptiness that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Uh... No?”

Silence fell at once, crushing under its weight the various echoes that inhabited the stage. Nobody moved. No one breathed. Slowly a bale of straw passed between Albus and the three black-draped figures. They watched it pass, and when it disappeared among the shadows, they seemed to realize again that they were in the middle of an important situation.

"What did you just say?”

"I just said no, I think...".

"He said no.” whispered the first judge to the second judge.

"He said no.” whispered the second judge to the third judge.

"He said no!” exclaimed the third judge to the empty space to his left.

Suddenly the three figures twisted strangely to turn towards each other and muttered between themselves at full speed. Albus, left out of the conversation, looked up. The ambient light suggested that there must be a ceiling, but if there was, it was far too high for the Omega to be able to see it.

"Hmm. Hmm.”

Albus immediately turned his attention to the three silhouettes, keeping a polite but somewhat dubious expression. The first judge leaned forward, as if wanting to share a secret, casting his gigantic shadow over Albus with this gesture.

"You say no..." articulated the first judge carefully, to make sure he was understood. "... but you mean yes. "

" Uh... No. I say no, because I mean no. »

"He means no!” the third judge indignantly told the second judge.

"He means no!” the second judge indignantly told the first judge.

"I heard it!" the first judge exclaimed, outraged.

The first judge stood up unhappily, but within seconds his face calmed down and he leaned forward again.

"Yet... you love him.”

"What?! Certainly not! It was a childhood mistake! He means nothing to me! I...! You're wrong!”

Albus suddenly felt an intense panic growing inside him. He had to convince these three grotesque judges that they were wrong. He knew that this was essential, although he could not explain it to himself. And yet he felt that with every word that left his mouth, the judges were actually hearing the opposite of what he was trying to say, thereby increasing the sense of anguished urgency that had gripped him.

"Silence! Silence! SILENCE !!!" shouted the third judge, hammering the airs with a gavel he had just pulled out of his robe.

Immediately Albus fell silent, and the first judge resumed.

"Is it true that you have missed him in each of the years between now and that summer of 1898?”

"Yes."

It wasn't Albus who answered. On the contrary, he had remained silent, as if unable to get a single word out of his mouth. Instead, it was echoes in the shadows, as if a crowd had found and whispered the truth, that had spoken.

"Is it true that it was him you were thinking of when you were with other Alphas?”

" Yes. " answered the voices in the darkness.

"Is it true that more than once you called his name instead of another?”

"Yes," answered the voices in the darkness.

Albus tried to defend himself. To struggle against his imposed silence. But he couldn't. The words had no meaning in his mind, and he felt deeply helpless against the multiple, invisible murmurs.

"Is it true that you felt a kind of joy when you realized that you were unable to fight him?”

"Yes," answered the voices in the darkness.

"Is it true that you were relieved to learn that his followers had come to get you and bring you back to him?”

"Yes," answered the voices in the darkness.

Albus wanted to shout. To cover the ears of the judges with his screams so that they could not hear those impossible voices that answered in singing chorus.

"Is it true that you desire it?”

"Yes," answered the voices in the darkness.

"Is it true that, since you have been in Nurmengard, you have masturbated imagining that he was taking you by force, thus sparing you the duty to refuse?”

"Yes," sang the voices in the darkness, proud and joyful.

"Finally, is it true, yes or no, that you love him?”

The voices took a long and enthusiastic breath, ready to offer the world a thunderous response, when suddenly...

"Albus?”

Albus opened his eyes. It took him a few seconds to understand where he was, but he quickly recognized the tapestries before his eyes, and the smell of the sheets around him. It was a dream. A stupid dream.

"Mmmh?”

"It is time to wake up.”

The wizard did not look up at Gellert, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. His jailer had taken the habit of coming to wake him up every morning. In fact, he had kept the word he had given, on the day of the advent of the Regime, two weeks earlier. There had been no incidents to deplore. Gellert did not try the slightest advance, much to Albus' relief and frustration. But he had also done what he had announced, and forcibly took a leading role in Dumbledore's daily life. From now on, he was the one who came to awake him in the morning, who told him what time to go to bed in the evening, he watched over his meals and leisure activities and made sure that every occupation of the day was in accordance with his wishes regarding the one he now unhesitatingly designated as his Omega.

Albus said nothing against this. He knew that he had to choose his battles and wasting his energy on futile confrontations would bring him nothing. He had tried on the first day, but Gellert had, in fine, got exactly what he wanted and, after a night spent tied to the bed frame for refusing to go to sleep at the time he was ordered, the Omega realized that if he wanted to resist as long as possible, he had to spare his efforts. Moreover, the constant presence of an Alpha at his side, all the more one as dominant as Gellert, soothed him in spite of himself, and the more the days passed, the more his indocility diminished.

Slowly, Albus rubbed his head lightly against the pillow, struggling to get out of sleep.

"Well. "said Gellert in a whispered voice, so as not to rush him. "There's one here who was in a deep sleep.

As if to prove him right, Albus yawned at length, rubbing his wet eyes with the back of his arm. Gellert, for his part, put his hand on the side of the Omega, caressing it gently to the rhythm of his gradual awakening.

It was also something Dumbledore had noticed. Grindelwald had become very familiar around him. He seemed to have no hesitation in approaching him and touching him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It looked as if it had taken Gellert only a few seconds to regain each of the reflexes he had when they were really lovers. Once again, Albus did nothing against it. After all, what was the point? It wasn't as if there was much he could do to stop him? And it wasn't as there was much he could do to not enjoy it, at least, that what the voices in the darkness might have said if they weren't just a fragment of his imagination.

"Is everything all right?”

"Yes. Just a dream.”

Slowly, Gellert put back in place one of Albus' strands of hair, which had been made rebellious by a night stuck on the pillow, and finally straightened up. Then he took a few steps towards a large light wooden wardrobe and took out some clothes and placed them on top of him. For even this Dumbledore was no longer entitled to choose it for himself.

"I have time to eat with you today.”

"Not me, unfortunately. A busy schedule. From eight to ten o'clock, I have to be a prisoner. Then from ten o'clock to noon as well. And from noon until the rest of my life, too.”

"You've been awake for less than three minutes, and already so sarcastic.”

"What do you want. The joys of bitterness.”

"A bitterness that will get dressed and come to eat with me in the living room.”

And with these words, Gellert put a warm hand on Albus' cheek and left the room. The Omega sighed deeply. Another day of constant struggle with himself. Sometimes he hated himself almost as much as Gellert. He got up quickly and dressed in the light grey outfit that had been chosen for him. Passing in front of the mirror, he disciplined the few remaining rebellious locks of hair, lingered his fingers on the one that had been caressed by the Alpha, felt his skin tingle in memory of the touch, and mentally insulted himself for allowing that kind of thought, and detached himself from his reflection to leave the room.

Gellert was waiting for him in the adjoining room around the living room table. On it, Albus could see his breakfast. A tea (without sugar), two slices of wholemeal bread with margarine, a sliced orange and a plain yoghurt, made on a farm not far from Nurmengard. Since Gellert had "taken charge of him" his diet had drastically changed for something healthier and more balanced, much to the despair of Albus and his unconditional love of sugar. At first Grindelwald had wanted to include Omega pills in his diet as well, a current drug supposed to give Omega's an extra vitamin boost that was good for their particular organism. Albus had categorically refused, and it was one of the only fights he had ever fought, and he had won it, so that now he was forcing himself not to complain about the profound blandness of his morning meals.

So, he went and sat down on the sofa, next to Gellert, and grabbed one of his toasts. The Alpha, for his part, looked out of the window, his eyes lost in the mountains. He ate very little in general, and never in the morning. He had a simple glass of water between his fingers, which he wouldn't touch during this meal.

"Don't you have work to do this morning?"

The first few times they had spent together, Albus had made it a point of honor not to say a word, to show all the extent of his displeasure. But he had quickly understood that silence did not bother Gellert at all, quite the contrary, and that he was the only one being punished by doing so. Since then, he tried to maintain a cordial conversation when he was in the presence of the Alpha, although he could not prevent one or two passive-aggressive remarks from leaving his lips from time to time.

"Yes, I do. We are in the middle of mediation with Mauritius, where part of the population is much more enthusiastic about the regime than the other. This country being such a gathering of different peoples, it is difficult to find common ground, especially since part of the population wants to create a monument commemorating the advent of the regime. They are divided about it, which is deeply regrettable for a people that unified.”

"So why are you here if you have so much to do?”

"It's been three meals I couldn’t share with you. I don't like the idea of you eating alone.”

"So you're going to drag me like a dead weight while ruling the world?”

"No. When you will be disciplined enough, you will come out of these quarters, and you will no longer be alone here. What's more, you'll be working alongside me and we'll have the opportunity to share much more time together.”

Albus rolled his eyes but did not answer anything. Gellert seemed to be in the mood to talk about the outside world, which was not always the case, and Dumbledore intended to take full advantage of this.

"How are my friends? "he asked.

He had some vague news when he was imprisoned by the Aurors. One of his jailers was a former student who had done everything he could to keep Albus informed, but since he had been rescued by Gellert, he knew nothing of what was happening outside Nurmengard.

"Which ones? You seem to have created quite a collection of them.”

"The Scamander brothers?”

"You mean the insignificant Alpha of the late Leta Lestrange, and the asocial Omega?”

Albus knew that Gellert knew their names, so he did not reply. Grindelwald seemed to be in a good mood, and he had to stay that way so that he could talk about the situation of Albus' friends.

"They are well. Last time I heard.”

"Are they here?"

"What would they be doing here?" Gellert asked with an amused grin.

"I understand that the Nurmengard dungeons have a serious overcrowding problem.”

"It was true. We emptied them.”

Albus raised an incredulous eyebrow. He could hardly believe that Gellert had done such a thing. Unless by "emptying" he meant...

"We set them free," said Gellert as he saw the horrified look on his Omega's face.

"What? Out of generosity?”

"They fought for what they believed was right. They were wrong, but I respect their dedication. Our Regime is now in place around the world, and we have pardoned them. If they agree to abide by the constitutions of their respective countries, then they will have no problem. And if not, well, we now have the unprecedented luxury of being able to have them judged by courts of law. Some of them will soon end up in prison, some of them even did not wait to leave Nurmengard to commit particularly stupid acts. But the others went home. It seems to me that your friend Omega didn't leave England, and he is no longer wanted. The same goes for his brother. I have even been told that they are arranging a transfer of ownership for the Omega from his brother to Goldstein.”

"Tina will become Newt's Alpha?”

It was strange to hear about such a joyful and light event at such a time, and yet it warmed Albus' heart a little. His two friends deserved to live together, after the years of war that had tested them all.

"Yes," said Gellert, dreamily. "I didn't know that Goldstein was an Alpha..."

"You've already met her, though.”

"Several times. When I infiltrated MACUSA, she even worked for me... But the way she behaved with me, always seeking my recognition, I thought she was an Omega.”

It was unfair to Tina, but Albus knew where this misunderstanding came from. Tina had never been as aggressive or as dominant as her congener. She was even seen as a rather weak Alpha, which justified that she had fought so hard to be recognized by her peers, within a profession as monopolized by the Alpha's as Aurors' work was. Moreover, Gellert also had the problem of sometimes not being able to differentiate the weakest Alphas from the simple Omega. Albus had never met anyone else with this particularity, but he knew that Gellert was not lying. All the more so as his unquestionable power of domination tended to subdue even the Alphas.

Yet Tina was really someone Albus thought was wonderful. And she was perfect for Newt. Both did not correspond to what was expected of them, whether it was Goldstein and her contested domination, or Newt and his unappreciated indifference. But they had found each other and seemed to be able to accept in the other what the rest of the world despised.

"I don't understand what an Alpha can see in the Omega Scamander.”

"Don't you understand what you can see in an Omega independent of any Alpha? "Albus asked sarcastically. "Then you can let me go whenever you want.”

"What you offer in exchange is well worth the effort it takes to own you. I understand that people covet you. But Scamander. He is an Omega like the others. He simply loves his creatures more than his Alpha. And it's not like he's indomitable. He is quite easily subdued. But I don't understand what interest an Alpha could have in taking the trouble to look after such an insignificant Omega who, on top of that, doesn't seem to be able to find by himself how to satisfy the desires of his owner.”

"Once again, let me go whenever you want.”

"Oh, but we both know that you have no difficulty in satisfying the least of my desires, Albus.”

Gellert stared at his Omega until he turned his head away in contempt.

"And even if you don't want to," he said, "the mere fact of being in your presence can satisfy an Alpha. But Scamander is none of those things. I could hardly feel his presence when he was in the same room as me. He hardly gives off anything and barely communicates. He is neither more submissive nor more dominant than another Omega. He is just... outside.”

"I thought that in the wonderful world you wanted to create, all Omega's would be safe.”

"Oh, but he has every right to live and be safe. It just took such insignificant Alpha as his brother and Goldstein to want to take care of him.”

Albus did not answer, bringing the cup to his lips. In his youth, he had adored the insolent ego of his lover. He was intoxicated at the mere thought of being dominated by such an exceptional Alpha. Now it left him indifferent. He even felt a touch of anguish at the obvious lack of empathy of the man he cared so much about.

"What about Hogwarts?”

"Same as before. I haven't touched it. They continue to propagate their anti-system ideals to their students, but I promised to tolerate freedom of thought and expression. On the other hand, they have agreed to abide by the laws, so they can continue their activism quietly.”

"You... you let them?" Albus was sincerely surprised.

"Yes. I changed this world not out of principle, or out of desire, but because it was unjust and a suffering for many. Whether people believe me or not, I don't care. They can disagree completely, as long as they don't hurt those I fought for. They preach a reversal of my supremacy, but they have already applied my laws, whether for the protection of the Omegas, for the visibility of the wizards, or for the civil education of their students. So, I have nothing to reproach them with.”

“The protection of the Omegas," Albus couldn't help but sneer with disbelief “as if it were your priority. Or even on your extended list of interests.”

Gellert did not answer. Instead, he stared at Albus for a few moments in silence, as if he were thinking about an idea that had just crossed his mind.

"Do you really mean what you say?”

"What? You suddenly want to appear as the great savior of the Omegas? While you hold me prisoner in the hope of being able to claim me against my will?”

The Alpha seemed to judge him carefully for a few moments and Albus even thought he was going to get angry. But on the contrary, he remained absolutely calm. He got up slowly, put his glass of water on the table and turned towards the Omega.

"Come with me. "he finally said. "It seems obvious I have to show you something.”

Curious in spite of himself, Albus stood up. Gellert grabbed his wrists, and mumbled a few words, until the Omega felt the containment bracelets burning against his skin, telling him that he had just been completely cut off from his magic. Then Grindelwald walked to the exit door of the protected suite and held it open.

"Are you coming or not?”

Albus did not need to be asked again. He took no pleasure in obeying docilely, but to leave those quarters that drove him mad seemed too good an idea to be true. Once outside, Gellert quickly led him through the maze of corridors that formed the palace. Albus stopped at every window and intersection to look around, but the Alpha made him hurry. They met several people, close followers of the regime, and each one stared at the Omega with great confusion, while refraining from uttering a single word or lingering for a single second. Everyone knew he was there, but no one had seen Albus since his arrival at Nurmengard, Gellert had made sure of that. Moreover, for almost all of them, they had only heard about the Dominant Omega as a distant and fantastic legend, and had never experienced what it was like to be in his presence. So, almost mechanically, Albus, sensing this devouring curiosity, approached Gellert and followed him closely along the way. He knew that Grindelwald had noticed him and was very delighted about it, but he didn't care. He was ready to offer him this victory, if it kept him safe.

They finally arrived at a door that Gellert opened. They had just entered what appeared to be a command room. A large circular table covered with official papers and maps was enthroned in its center. Two-Way Mirrors, connected to the whole world, hung on the wall, buzzing with constant messages and information. Several followers, including the inner circle, among them Vinda, Abernathy and Queenie, were busy in all directions. Gellert barely gave Albus time to get to a look around the new environment when he led him to a wall, where a cork panel had been hung with many pictures of people, some of whom Albus knew and some of whom he didn't. Grindelwald took one in particular and handed it to the Omega.

"Do you know who this man is?”

"Yes. That's Brutus B. Berg. He's an influential Alpha in the United States.”

"Not just any Alpha. He is the president of the Society of Jupiterian Virtues.”

"Of the Society of Jupiterian… Virtues?”

Gellert took Albus by the elbow and led him a little aside so as not to disturb his followers who were working around them.

"When I took power, I made a promise. I made a promise to protect oppressed minorities and their way of life. Of course, I had indigenous peoples around the world in mind. Wizard groups that practiced disapproved forms of magic. Alternative communities, like the libertarian movements in Spain. But of course, Berg took me at my word. He declared his political ideals as a way of life, and gathered a community around them.”

"The Jupiterian Society.”

"Yes. The Society of Jupiterian Virtues. But this group is far from being a minority. It concerns the majority of the inhabitants of the United States today. It has spread like wildfire. Of course, I could dismantle this movement, but then I would go back on my word. And I would surely go to war with the United States at a time when I cannot afford to do so because I am busy creating monuments in Mauritius and establishing justice and order around the globe.”

"Well, leave them then. Do they infuriate you because they're following another Alpha than you?”

"No. Do you know what is this "way of life" they claim as their cultural identity?”

Albus did not answer. This movement must have been rather recent, as he had never heard of it. But after all, he had been cut off from the world for years.

"They claimed to be "real Alphas" and "real Omegas". They have pushed the power dynamics to their peak, and want to re-establish what they consider to be the greatness of the dominant ones. We're talking here about the Harem of dozens of Omegas, forced markings, acts of torture authorized and even encouraged, abandonment of dependent Omegas without the slightest procedure, "schools of obedience" for Omega children from the age of six, prohibition for any non-Alpha to have a job, or a bank account. Authorization of law enforcement to do what they wish with all the Omegas they may come across, even to rape them in front of their Alpha, if that suits them. Imprisonment, if an Omega does not fulfill their "duty of retribution", namely that of sufficiently satisfying their Alpha. Of what they call "euthanasia”, but which is actually murder, when an Omega is not sufficiently disciplined in the eyes of his master. Do you know who Theodol Clerc is?”

"No..." Albus murmured, alarmed.

"It was an Omega from one of Berg's closest friends. At a party, another Alpha touched him, taking him by surprise. Berg's friend became furious when he saw this. Did he provoke the other Alpha? No. He had Clerc impaled on a metal bar and displayed in the center of the reception table. The other Alphas laughed about it. Many Omegas considered it deserved. But Clerc stayed in the hospital for ten days. And as he became incontinent after that, his Alpha declared that he was no longer sexually satisfied with him, and therefore his Omega no longer fulfilled his duty of retribution. Clerc was imprisoned for this.”

Albus was struggling to breathe. Of course, he had studied history. He knew what cruelties Alphas could sometimes display. But each story shocked him so violently, and he couldn't help but wonder when such horror would happen to him. He had been relatively unscathed by life on that particular matter for the time being. But he knew how dangerous his Omega status was. Gellert approached him and put a hand on his hips, but Albus didn't protest. On the contrary, he wanted to take refuge in the protective arms of the Alpha whom, even at the height of his hatred, he had always trusted.

"If I tell you this, Albus, it is so that you understand something essential. I am not fighting against the wind. The dangers are real. And maybe you hate this regime that I have created, but in the meantime, outside the SJV, everywhere else in the world, my laws reign. The Omegas go to school, the same as the Alphas. Uncompromising investigations are carried out into cases of barbarism or cruelty. The rape of unmarked Omegas is recognized. They have access to the same professions as Alphas, albeit with more difficulty, but things are getting better. The abandonment of dependent Omegas follows extremely strict procedures, and any breach is heavily punished. So, yes, not everything is perfect. The evolution is slow, and laborious. And it is far from satisfactory. But you cannot say that I am not working to protect the Omegas.”

What Gellert did not say, however, was that all these laws, all these changes, he had enacted in the sole hope of protecting Albus from a world that wanted to harm him for being born as he was.

"It's very fitting that you're talking about this.”

It was Vinda who had just interrupted them. She had slipped behind their backs and had patiently waited for a break in their conversation before announcing herself, not wanting to cut short what she thought was an important moment between the two men.

"Because Berg wants to talk to you, Gellert. I've kept him waiting for half an hour, just to show your superiority over him, but now it's time to deal with him.”

"Yes," nodded Gellert, not surprised. "I'll take care of it. Vinda, I'd like you to take Albus back to his quarters. You won't be able to go in, but the containment bracelets will allow Albus to do so. Then stay in front of the door and watch it until I come back. Don't let anyone come near him, as you may have guessed.”

"Of course. Consort, if you will.”

Albus was obviously still shaken by what he had just learned, and for a moment Gellert wondered if he had done the right thing by informing him. After all, he had only one desire, to protect his Omega from the rest of the world. But he knew that Dumbledore needed to know the evils that existed beyond these walls. So he let the man go, accompanied by his most loyal lieutenant - the only one he would allow to be alone with Albus for even a second - and he went to sit at the table that was used to receive official communications. It was a little out of the bustle of the command room, and provided a neutral background for Gellert, but left him close enough to his lieutenants to receive their information if necessary, in the middle of the conversation. Quickly, an obstructed Two-Way Mirror was placed in front of him, and when the black cloth covering it was lifted, the artifact insolently displayed Brutus B. Berg’s face. Merlin, Gellert hated that face.

Berg was a man who was not unpleasant to look at. He must have been about Grindelwald's age. He had a square face with a skillfully trimmed beard and brown hair which was slicked back. He had two dark blue eyes that shone with pride and a a skin tanned by the sun of the southern United States. He was a half-blooded wizard, who had done his classes in Ilvermorny, in the house of Wampus, the house of the warriors, although he was also accepted into the Horned Serpent. Today, as founder and president of the SJV, which dominated the North American landscape, he was undoubtedly the most powerful politician and Alpha after Gellert. A few rare silly and blind voices whispered even in the dark that he was his equal. Which was obviously laughable.

"Ah, Grindelwald!” Berg exclaimed, with a cold smile. “Nice to see you, at last! How are you doing?”

"Exceptionally well, Berg.”

"Yes, I guess so. With the formalization of your government, and all those things. I'm sorry it took me so long to contact you. But you understand, I'm a very busy man. A harem of more than a hundred and fifty Omegas doesn't take care of itself, does it?”

All the heads of state from around the world had contacted Gellert to congratulate him within two days of his inauguration. After all, it was the least of respects. Grindelwald was now their superior, to whom they would have to submit, and it was everyone's duty to state without the slightest doubt that they recognized his supremacy. But Berg had not contacted him. He had of course used the fact that he was not actually head of state, as an excuse to withdraw from this obligatory task, and to make it clear that he intended to live as he wished in his own country, as if Gellert barely existed.

"To what do I owe the joy of such a discussion, Berg?" finally asked Grindelwald, who had other things to do today than listening to that man.

"Oh, but of course it is to offer you my official congratulations! To set up a regime is no small feat! And besides, I must confess that the Grindelwaldian protection laws have been so good, towards our small and humble community, on the other side of the Atlantic. It would be odious of me not to acknowledge what is due to the new Regime.”

"A few million people, in a large territory like the United States, it is difficult to speak here of a "small and humble community".”

"Oh, you know, we are simple people, who just want to live their way of life in peace.”

"Yes, of course..."

Gellert had answered in a tone that left no room for doubt. Both were well aware that the other was in no way fooled by the underlying issues. And yet, hypocritical cordiality prevailed between the two men of power.

"I hope you will soon be able to travel to the United States. We would be delighted to welcome you there.”

"And you to Nurmengard. It would be an equal pleasure.”

It was obvious that if there was to be an encounter – a new one, for they had met in the past - everyone wanted it to be on their own territory. Berg obviously wanted to show Gellert who really ruled his own lands. And Gellert wanted to show him who really ruled the world.

"Nurmengard... This is your house, isn't it?”

"Yes. Mine and that of four hundred of my followers, and nearly seven hundred employees. A big house, then. Around which a city is being built. Which will become the capital of the world.”

"Is it true? "asked Berg with an obvious feigned enthusiasm and a condescending smile. "How charming! I'd love to see it. Unfortunately, I can hardly get away from my harem for long. But I can imagine how strange it is for you to understand. You, after all, never had any Omega. How I envy your freedom! Sometimes I tell myself that it must be so pleasant and restful to be without responsibility, and without dominated bedfellows. I hope you realize how lucky you are!”

"Yes, instead of dominating a harem, I have decided to dominate the world. Though, I do have an Omega. Which occupies a considerable amount of my time, given that it is the Dominant Omega.”

"Oh yes. Albus Dumbledore. What a feat..."

Berg had just lost his smile and moved slightly closer to the mirror, his dark eyes shining with a new glow that Gellert could not decipher. But he knew this kind of reaction. After all, for someone like Berg, who regarded the Omegas as trophies and proof of his superiority, adding Albus to his collection must have been his most constant obsession since it had been made public that it was possible to do so. Yes, Gellert knew that look. Berg wanted Albus. Eagerly.

"The world can be grateful to have such a Consort.”

"Yes, it can, indeed. "Gellert replied coldly.

He could indulge in their unspoken ego wars when it came to questions of society, or politics. But Albus was a subject that Grindelwald did not play with.

"How is it going? After all, it's a... special Omega. And you don't have any experience with any Omega before that.”

"Oh, I do, actually. With him. I have never seen the point of dwelling on Omegas that are not up to my standards even though I had already submitted a Dominant Omega before I got to reach adulthood.”

Berg bit his lip in irritation but soon recovered. He straightened up slightly and readjusted himself against the back of his seat, while Gellert savored his little victory. He did not like to talk about Albus in this way, but it was obviously urgent to show Berg how things worked here.

"You've claimed it?” he finally asked.

"Not yet.”

Grindelwald would have liked to lie. To claim that Albus carried his scent. But this was easily verifiable information, and as soon as Albus left the protected quarters, Berg would know that the world leader had lied, unsure of his superiority.

"But it wouldn't be long now. It will be an important event around the world, it has to be organized under the right conditions.”

"Oh, you're going to do those modern ceremonies? Those worldly and well-meaning prenuptial celebrations to honor the Omega? You know, from experience I can say that it's more than they deserve. After all, they only want to get fucked by a decent Alpha. Is it really worth having a banquet to celebrate? We wouldn't do it for the purchase of a car, and yet it requires much more commitment.”

"Oh, I am willing to believe that your Omegas are probably not worth all this effort. But what can I say... We're organizing a marking that is worthy of those involved, after all. In other words, it will be an evening that history will remember. On that note, Berg, as much as I enjoy such a conversation, I'm going to have to leave you here. I have a world to deal with, and I would be remiss if I kept you away from your few lovers. Thank you again for your congratulations.”

"But it’s my pleasure. And of course, Grindelwald, my invitation still stands. And when you respond, be sure to take our Consort with you. We would be delighted to welcome it.”

And with these words, Berg blocked his mirror and the conversation ended. Leaving Gellert with only one thought. He had to mark Albus, and quickly. But how foolish of him to want to behave decently while waiting for his Omega's consent, and to have himself enacted laws against forced marking... At that moment he saw Berg's dark and interested eyes, he bitterly regretted it. But he knew that Albus would never forgive him for such aggression, and so he had to take the long way out. And in the meantime, make sure that he did not plan any trips to the United States in the next few centuries.

Gellert got up, joined his lieutenants, and tried to work for a few moments on a draft of legislation on the use of the Veritaserum, but soon realized that he had no head for it. His mind was elsewhere. So, he left the command room behind and went to the secure quarters. Vinda was delighted to be excused and did not hesitate to give him a reproachful glance as she walked away, to press the fact that she had not signed up to be a doorkeeper. Gellert ignored her with ease and entered the protected suite.

The living room was empty, the breakfast leftovers still left on the table. Outside, the weather was foggy, making the mountains barely discernible in the distance, and threatening with imminent rain. Gellert didn't linger this time and went to the bedroom and then, finding it empty, to the bathroom. Albus was there. He was lying in the bathtub filled to the brim with hot, steaming water. A faint smell of pomegranate and sage rose from the clear liquid and scented the room.

When he heard the door open, Albus straightened up suddenly, worried. He was visibly tense and nervous.

"It's only me. "Gellert murmured in a soothing voice from the entrance to the room.

As soon as Grindelwald took a few steps towards the bathtub, Albus modestly tightened his knees, but made no remarks or protests. Gellert crouched down beside him and put his hand on one of Albus' knees which barely emerged from the hot water. Slowly, delicately, he pulled it aside as too uncover what was hidden.

"I know you want nothing to do with me. But, let's be honest, I don't think you have much left to hide from me, Albus.”

Albus must have realized that Gellert was right - after all, he had seen everything about him - and, sighing, more weary than annoyed, he let himself be spread like this. At last he lay back in the bathtub, visibly at peace with the thought of Grindelwald being there. The latter sat down on the floor and leaned against the bathtub, closing his eyes for a few moments. Here, so close to his astonishingly docile Omega, he almost managed to drive Berg out of his mind. He let the seconds, and then the minutes pass in silence, savoring the peace and tacit complicity of the moment.

"He is still in prison? Theodol Clerc.”

"No."

Gellert opened his eyes and detailed the high bathroom ceiling for a moment.

"We've got him back. I think he's in a care center for abandoned Omegas today. He is surrounded by helpful people and safe.”

Only silence answered, and Gellert turned his head slightly to see Albus. His gaze was lowered and dark, and his face worried, visibly prey to anxious thoughts.

"Albus?”

The Omega slowly raised his eyes towards the Alpha, and Gellert could see that the clear blue of his eyes was darkened by anxiety.

"Albus... it will never happen to you.”

"How often does it happen over there?”

"A lot. And even elsewhere, even if we fight it, and we will continue to fight it.”

"I... Gellert, I'm sorry I said you weren't doing anything for the Omegas. I-I didn't mean that. It's just that..."

"Hey..."

"I know you're not like some other Alphas, and even though I'm angry for many reasons, I shouldn't have...".

"Hey, Albus. Calm down," murmured Gellert in a soothing voice.

Albus fell silent and lowered his gaze again, still worried although less nervous.

"Come here.”

The Omega couldn't help but look incredulously, and Gellert sighed.

"Just this once, Albus. Please.”

There were a few seconds of immobility, but finally, almost in slow motion, Albus straightened up slightly and moved closer to Gellert, before placing his head against the edge of the bathtub. Gellert then ran a hand through his wet hair and gently caressed his skull. He then placed his lips on the top of his Omega's head and gently kissed it, filling his lungs with his scent. He felt Albus gradually relax under his caresses and finally the Omega closed his eyes, as if to savor them better.

"No harm will ever come to you, Albus. I will never let the slightest danger touch you. And remember that you are now the Consort of this world. Every single person now has your protection at heart. Never forget, not even for a second, that you are the most important, the most loved, and the most protected Omega on this earth. And that, as annoying as it may seem to you, you have an Alpha who will always look after you.”

Albus answered nothing, letting each of the Alpha's words resonate within him, but he timidly pulled one hand out of the water to grab Gellert's arm and keep it close to him. Thus, taking refuge in the warmth of his Alpha, and under his regular caresses, he let his anguishes of the day, even of the last few months, drain away into the warm water and, for a moment, he allowed himself to notice that he had perhaps never felt as well as he did at that moment.

For a long time, they stayed like this, embracing one another, away from everyone else, in the calm of that still bathroom. Albus would have wanted to stay there forever, in what seemed to be a place he had never known was his. But, as so often, reality caught up with him painfully.

"The water is cold," said Gellert, "we have to get you out.”

Albus did not respond but grasped the Alpha's arm more firmly. He didn't want it to end and Gellert to move away from him, even for a moment.

"Albus, I don't want you to catch a cold." Gellert said, however, as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked immediately, anxious.

"Right here, don't worry.”

He approached the wall and had just taken off a heavy white bathrobe. He then went back to the bathtub and held it open. Albus understood the unspoken request and stood up, dripping with water, all modesty far from his mind. He quickly took refuge in the warmth of the garment, and was delighted to feel Gellert take him in his arms to warm him up. He then put his head on the Alpha's shoulder and let himself be dried obediently, enjoying the soothing closeness. His muscles were struggling to stay tense and he had to put most of his weight against Grindelwald's body, while fatigue was deliciously mowing him down.

"Hey, you're not going to fall asleep on me, are you? "Gellert asked an Albus who didn't even bother to open his eyes in reply. "Well, if you're going to fall asleep, at least let's do it in a more suitable room. Come on, Albus. Let's get you out of here.”

Gellert gently but authoritatively guided Albus to the exit. Leaving the thick, steaming heat of the bathroom, Albus shivered and took refuge a little more in the warmth of the Alpha, who led him to the sofa on which he sat. Albus, for his part, lay halfway down, leaving his upper body supported by Gellert's arms and his legs bent against him.

The minutes passed lazily, as Albus, huddled up against the Alpha, faltered between sleep and wakefulness. He could feel the hand of the man gently caressing his thigh, through the bathrobe, while his other arm held him tight. As he sank into a light and fragile unconsciousness, Albus could feel the hand caressing him burning more and more, deliciously inflaming his skin and cruelly awakening his senses, while his mind fell asleep. He knew full well that the Alpha was trying in his own way to keep his promise, very carefully avoiding certain parts of his body, when letting his hand wander on his thigh. He knew this all the more because, positioned as he was, lying down against Gellert, it would have been very difficult for him not to notice the obvious increasing hardness against his hip. And yet, the Alpha remained relatively well-behaved in his gestures, avoiding with frustration the backside or inner thighs of the Omega.

Albus almost felt sorry for him.

"Even if you wanted to, you could not," he said in a sleepy voice.

"I could not?”

"Yes. I don't open.”

He felt Gellert's hand gently slowing down its run, and this pulled him a little from his wonderful state of semi-consciousness. Wanting to dive back in, Albus turned his head slightly to bury himself against the Alpha's torso and immerse himself in his scent.

"What do you mean by that?”

"I don't open anymore. I haven't opened for years.”

"What do you mean?”

"They tried it in prison," Albus mumbled, regretting that he had started the conversation, as now he just wanted to fall asleep. "They thought an Alpha would reduce my chances of escape. They couldn't even put a finger inside me. That's just how I am, now.”

Gellert didn't answer, but his hand stopped for good, at Albus' hip. He seemed to be in full reflection as he lowered his head to place a kiss on his lover's brown hair.

"How long has it been?" he finally asked.

"I don't know. A few years. My body just doesn't want any Alpha inside of it, anymore."

Grindelwald thought for a few moments, then finally resumed his caresses.

"We will take care of this problem. I'm not worried.”

"If you say so..."

"If I hadn't committed myself, I could prove to you right now that you are more than ready to welcome me inside of you.”

"Yet, I am not begging.”

"No, indeed.”

Albus felt more than he saw Gellert raise his eyes to the ceiling and take a deep breath. Perhaps it wasn't going to be him, the first of the two of them, begging. All the more so if one considers that now the erection of the Alpha was pressing painfully against Albus' hip. But he didn't feel in the mood to mock him, because he himself had the impression that he was not far from giving up and throwing himself at his lover's feet.

"That being said..." Gellert continued, "it wouldn't really be like me taking you. Not properly speaking. It would be more like... let's say...".

"An innocent experience?”

"Yes. Just a little exploration, which doesn't commit to anything. It's hardly comparable to having me fucking your ass on the living room carpet.”

"Maybe..."

Albus closed his eyes. He could have said the opposite. He could have refused Gellert's flawed justification. He would have had the ascendancy over him, and an unprecedented domination. But he himself was exhausted. And he wanted so much more.

"I suppose that, presented like that, it doesn't make you contradict your given word..." Albus murmured, defeated as much as he was victorious.

Gellert nodded seriously and, with a control made exceptional by his obvious desire, he slid his hand under Albus' dressing gown and raised it up to his waist, revealing without shame his thighs, bum and his slightly hardened cock. Albus opened his mouth to complain about the cold, but Gellert's hand rested on his buttocks, and he immediately had the impression that it was burning his skin in its wake. Grindelwald took some time to linger on the curved cheeks that were offered to him, caressing them slowly and possessively, as if he had found something that belonged to him, and Albus moaned slightly to make it clear that he needed more, and faster. And the Alpha was not the kind to ignore a request when it was made so kindly. He slipped a finger into the Omega's crack and pushed it aside with authority, revealing with an obscenity that made Albus shudder what it was hiding. Gellert didn't need more encouragement and, with the tip of his middle finger, caressed the hole that was offered to him.

Dumbledore felt his muscles over there contracting as he closed himself off from any penetration. However, the mere touch of Gellert's finger against his entrance made him shiver violently. It had always shaken him to the core. While all Alphas made him indifferent, Gellert could wrest the strongest reactions from the lightest touch. And sometimes he needed nothing to make Albus come with force. So when Gellert began to massage this uncooperative hole with insistence, Albus clung to him a little more and could only moan miserably.

It had been decades since Dumbledore had felt anything like this. Of course, he had been with several people after Gellert. A few Alphas and even, when they had disappointed him too much, one or two Omegas. But no one had been able to match in one torrid night what Gellert could bring out in him in just a few seconds. A strange sensation between his legs made him understand that his lover had just, by a nonverbal spell, lubricated his fingers as they continued their task to work Albus open.

And, gradually, Dumbledore realized with stupefaction that his body seemed to respond to this intimate and authoritative massage. Slowly, as if gently tamed, his muscles relaxed, allowing Gellert's middle finger to slip further and further between them.

"G-Gellert..."

"Hush, Albus. Everything is fine, I've got you," he murmured, focusing on what he was doing.

And Albus couldn't help but feel a deep and bewildering sense of helplessness as he found himself unable to do anything about this progressive and intrusive penetration. It took only a few seconds after that before he felt Gellert's finger finally passing the tight ring and slipping entirely inside of him. Albus could then do nothing but gasp for air, while his whole body cramped in response.

"Merlin, Albus... You're so unbelievably tight... We will need to reeducate that."

Albus couldn't stop his whole body from trembling as he felt the Alpha's finger moving inside him, caressing him from the inside.

“Though I did say that I would be able to open you. You should have trust me, Albus. You know better than to think that there is anything I’m not able to do to your body.”

But Gellert could have said that, or any other word, Albus was no longer listening to him, lost as he was in sensations and amazement. Desperate, he moved his hips slightly, wanting to increase the friction inside him, but Gellert, with a slight victorious laugh, pulled his finger out, leaving Albus horribly empty and aimless.

"No. Not until you've begged."

And Albus had never hated this Alpha so much. This Alpha who would soon become his, he knew that. And he was beginning to accept it.


	4. Deliberate Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les gens!
> 
> Here's the new chapter. For now, I'm keeping up with my schedule.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> From now on, since things are getting a bit more real, I will always put in the end note the kinks of the day, so you can check it out to be sure it's your jam without having to go back to the table content.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy and you're having a nice day.  
> Thanks to the beta reader, porn consultant and name giving expert: KikiandCompany

**Chapter3:**

**Deliberate Defeat**

Things changed a lot in the days that followed, as if a tacit understanding had been born between them. The inevitable had been accepted, and Albus felt that Gellert's influence was growing within him, and that he was beginning to redevelop the Omega instincts he had not exhibited since childhood. And if he had wanted to defend his indocile and indomitable character, his pride of being a Dominant Omega, he would have found it difficult to do so in his current position.

He was currently lying on his back, wearing only a cotton pajama top - the bottom having been removed and left, neatly folded, a little further away - with his legs apart and his knees bent. Gellert, sitting on the edge of the bed, had slipped his hand between his thighs, and was casually fingering his clenched hole. That was part of their routine, now. Gellert had been serious when he talked about reeducation, more than a week ago, and, every morning, without fail, he would take the time to cautiously loosen his Omega a bit. Of course, Albus knew it wasn’t just for the sake of his anatomical working. He knew without a doubt that Gellert had ulterior motives. After all, such an intimate contact had an undeniable way to soothe Omegas, and make them more docile and calmer, by releasing a molecule analogous to endorphins in their brain. Dumbledore knew that he was not immune to such manipulation, for it was a form of manipulation. After all, Gellert would always do it in the morning, when his Omega was too sleepy to be much combative, and that would always ensure him a day of peace, with no major conflict or tantrum. And it was working. Albus was not so aroused anymore by those treatments. He was hardly getting hard, by now, when he was starting to feel that assertive finger inside of him. On the contrary, he would feel his whole body relaxing, and his worries, as his indignations, disappear, as any strong feeling was leaving his drugged brain.

"Some people are worried about you," Gellert said in a conversational tone, as he was still focused on his work.

Albus, until now, had his eyes fixed on his bedside lamp. It was one thing to let his future Alpha finger him at leisure, it was another to watch him do it. Besides, he was occupying his idle hands by fiddling with the top of his pajamas. Gellert had asked him to keep it out of his way, leaving Albus completely exposed bellow his mid-abdomen, but it had kept a part of his mind occupied, so he hadn't complained. However, he always had some difficulty when the Alpha started talking at the same time. He was disturbed by the anecdotal nature of the act that was taking place. Admittedly, these long and slow penetrations were daily and Albus didn't even react anymore when Gellert pushed back the sheets and started to pull down his trousers. But the fact that he was discussing the weather at the same time gave him the impression that this was as ordinary an activity as having a cup of tea. And Grindelwald was not his Alpha, at least not yet, and there was not supposed to be such simplicity and shamelessness between them.

"Those whom you call your friends.”

Albus, understanding the sentence, turned his head sharply towards Gellert, surprised. Then he remembered that such a gesture gave him a direct view of the way he was obscenely exposing himself to his lover, and he turned his eyes away, scowling.

"The Scamanders, Flamel and other petty flunkies you dragged with you. They are worried by the fact that you haven't left Nurmengard. They imagine that I am holding you in the prisons, without water nor light. Or they even worry that you may be dead, since no one outside the palace has seen you since your arrest.”

Albus answered with nothing but felt a hint of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Since things had accelerated between him and Gellert, since this strange dynamic had set up between them, leaving him completely absorbed by the Alpha, Dumbledore hadn't had the slightest thought for his friends. He didn't think so much about the outside world and felt deeply ashamed for it.

“If they could see you right now, though, displayed like that, this docile and this submissive… If I were to send them a picture of how beautifully tranquil you are, while being fingered by your Alpha, they would be able to see that there is nothing to worry about. Maybe I should do that. It would be rude to leave your friends with their doubts.”

Albus kept his mouth closed, but this did not prevent him from blushing violently. He knew that Gellert would not do such a thing. At least for the time being. For he also knew that it was everyday life for an Omega to be exposed in this way, and that he, too, would inevitably have to get used to being displayed to the eyes of others. But, at the time, he was far from the state of mind, submission and confidence necessary for such an ordeal, so the simple idea that Grindelwald had just proposed - an idea that most Alphas would not hesitate to put into practice immediately - was enough to make him feel horribly vulnerable and fragile.

“You said,” Albus began consciously, in a low, timid voice, “that when I will be disciplined enough, I could go freely around. Then they will know I’m alright and they will stop worrying.”

“Yes,” said Gellert pensively, “you are right, I guess.”

Finally, Grindelwald, after one last circular gesture, took his finger out of his lover’s loosened entrance. Then, with the hand he had used to keep his legs spread open, he tenderly patted Albus’ belly, appreciatively.

“You are doing very well, Albus. It’s getting quicker and easier to work you open, and you are taking my finger so well these last few days. Besides, I have to say that I am very impressed by how much of a good boy you are during the whole process. I am quite proud of you, Albus.”

These words should not have had the slightest effect on Dumbledore, and yet he could not help feeling a gentle warmth spreading in his chest as he had to painfully bite his lips to hold back the sincere, childlike smile that wanted to be born there. Gellert must have seen that, for he sighed slightly.

“Come here.”

Albus did not ask for more, especially since the long caresses a few moments earlier had made him particularly needy and sensitive. He straightened up and happily slipped into the Alpha's arms, burying his nose into his neck and clinging to him.

Gellert stroked his back comfortingly as they cuddled for some privileged minutes before the Alpha decided it was time to dress his Omega and begin the day.

He helped Albus on his feet, without letting him leave his embrace. He lowered his hand to his lover’s bottom, spread his cheeks with dexterity and with a quick and confident gesture took a wet wipe on the nightstand to clean the hole soaked with lube. Once he was done, he vanished the cloth into the void and helped his lover to get dressed.

Then they both went to the living room where only one breakfast was waiting for them on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat here?"

" No, I can't, I'm sorry. I have some business to attend to. But this afternoon, I promise, I'll make time.”

Albus tried not to look too disappointed and did not react when Gellert left the room. Instead, he walked over to the living room table. He wasn't particularly hungry, but he forced himself to swallow the apple in a few quick bites. He could see how Gellert gnashed his teeth every time he didn't finish his plate and, to be honest, Dumbledore was a little afraid of the kind of reaction his lover might have once he would no longer have any limit to what he could do to him. Once the meal was over, he looked around in a state of idleness.

To be honest, his days were mostly full of boredom. That was probably why he didn't complain at all about Gellert's attentions and gestures, because at least it helped him out of his lethargy. However, the protected suite was not devoid of distractions, quite the contrary. Books rose as far as the eye could see, chosen specifically to please the main occupant of the room. A chess set, bewitched so that the black pieces would play themselves, lingered in a corner. On a desk, numerous scrolls, both blank and scribbled, were scattered all over the room, presenting ongoing and completed research on various subjects. In the chest next to one of the armchairs was a knitting kit of shimmering colors. However, nothing attracted Albus' attention. He had been locked up here for four months and felt that he was reaching his limits. So, he ignored all the distractions that Gellert had set up for him and went to the large window that covered the entire back wall.

Down below, on the spike on which Nurmengard stood, he could see life swarming. Grindelwald had begun a major construction project on the area around its headquarters when his regime came to power, to create a lively and active city at the center of its new world. The greatest architects had gathered around this project, and all the best that the wizards and the muggles had to offer in terms of building technology had been put to work. Today, one could already see the roads being drawn, the houses standing up, the parks being laid out, while tiny silhouettes were waving in all directions, rapidly advancing the colossal building sites. The surroundings of the palace had metamorphosed in a few weeks and, in view of the great investment made, Albus had a feeling that the city would be habitable and inhabited in less than two months. The neighborhoods closest to Nurmengard had been completed and the first inhabitants, enthusiastic at the idea of getting closer to their leader, had settled in, opening the first shops and giving the city its first glimmer of life. Gellert had even told him that the first child had been born two days ago. The war was well over now, and a peaceful life was taking its toll.

Albus spent long hours watching the people moving about in the city, going about their business. He couldn't see them clearly, but that didn't stop him from dreaming of their lives, their concerns, their past and their future. He lost himself in this singular and fascinating spectacle, and the morning passed by without him seeing it run away. But the image of the nascent city remained with him, so much so that he couldn't help but ask Gellert about it when the afternoon came, and they were both sitting on the couch over tea.

"It’s going to be called Nurmengard too?”

"Pardon?"

"The city. Are you going to call it after the palace?”

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about it.”

"Gellertgrad?"

"No. Even I am not that megalomaniacal... Besides, if I had to choose, it would be Grindelwaldgrad. A little formality wouldn't hurt.”

"It would take years of practice to learn how to pronounce the name of this city.”

"Its citizenship has to be earned.”

Albus sipped his tea for a moment, savoring the slight hint of lemon, but his spirit was still among the new streets several dozen meters beneath his feet.

"Didn't you wait until it was finished before accepting people to move?”

"No. It would have been too difficult to organize, according to the experts, if we had opened the whole city at once. Especially since, given the waiting list for housing here, it will surely have to be extended beyond what we had planned.”

"It will be that big?”

"In surface area, yes. Because I didn't want overcrowding, so the dwellings are quite small per square meter. But we have the space, there is no city nearby.”

They were indeed in the heart of the Alps, in the mid-latitudes so that they could enjoy the hot summers, but nevertheless high enough to be far enough away from the city on the plains. The reliefs should have been an unwelcoming place for such a colossal construction project but, Muggle and wizards allied, they seemed to be able to tame the mountain to their liking.

"Did you go to the neighbourhoods that opened?"

"Yes, I have. Several times during their construction and for their inauguration.”

"And who exactly lives there at the moment?”

"These are the closest neighbourhoods, so it's not just anyone. They're only the ones closest to the regime. Some of the people who lived in the palace, who wanted a house, and family life. Also some of my most loyal followers around the globe, who have come here to retire. The other sectors, however, will not be reserved for my followers. Anyone can have access to them, with a little luck and a lot of perseverance. But I wanted to know each of the people who will be moving in around the palace, because they will be the ones you will be able to meet, when you will be free to go as you please.”

"And they are already functional?”

"Yes. Shops and activities have been organized there. We have an operational theatre, even if we don't have a troop yet. It will soon be attached to a Conservatory of Arts oriented towards wizard techniques. In one of the sectors under construction, north of the palace, there are the beginnings of what will be the People’s University, when you will be marked, you will be able to give classes there, if you want. There will also be a bowling complex, whose foundations can already be seen, in the fourth district.”

"Can I visit them? The sectors that are open, I mean.”

Gellert looked at him for a moment, surprised by his request.

"Yes, of course, when you will be marked.”

"No, I meant now!” Albus exclaimed, almost begging.

"Of course not.”

"Come on, please. I'm bored here! I've been on this very couch for four months. Just one visit, no more than an hour!”

"You're not ready to get out of here yet.”

"But you said yourself that only your followers are in the city at the moment. I'm safe! And you can come with me!”

Gellert seemed to hesitate for a moment but refused again, visibly unconvinced by the argument, as he put his finished cup back on the table.

"Come on. Please! "said Albus.

He could see that Gellert was not as firm in his refusal as one might have thought and being trapped in this suffocating suite was beginning to make Albus particularly restless.

“Whining won’t make me change my mind, Albus. I won’t take you there, you are not ready.”

“But you said yourself that I have been a good boy! I’ve been so good this whole week, I didn’t even argue with you once. You said it yourself!”

Gellert raised his eyes to Albus, this argument seeming to have a more particular resonance in him. Either the argument or the way Albus had just spoken of himself and the pleading tone he had taken. Dumbledore, seeing his will weaken, continued on this way, playing his cards recklessly. Even before the Alpha could react, he bent forward and slipped over Grindelwald's lap, like a particularly clingy child, hugging his neck. He immediately felt his lover's hands on his body and started again in a sulky murmur.

“Please. Take me to the city. I promise I will be good. I will be the most well-behaved of Omegas.”

“Will you, now.”

“Yes. I promise you. I will do everything you say.”

Gellert seemed to contemplate the idea for a few moments, while caressing his lover with an absent gesture, and finally he sighed loudly.

“Fine. But at the slightest misbehaving, I swear you are going to regret begging that much for it.”

Albus did not listen for a second to the threat, ecstatic as he was at the prospect of being able to get out. However, Gellert stopped him as he was about to get up.

"One small detail, however. When we will be outside, I don't want you to let go of my hand for a moment. Am I making myself clear?”

Dumbledore nodded. He knew that such a request had less to do with the worry of losing him than with Gellert's desire to show everyone that the Omega belonged to him, even though it didn't bear his mark. But Albus didn't care. He had already accepted the fact that everyone saw him as Gellert's Consort, and holding his hand seemed like a small sorrow at the prospect of this excursion.

Albus kept his promise, however. He did not protest when Gellert modified his bracelets to cut him off from his magic, or even when he wrapped him in a coat far too warm for the season, and when they were both out, he naturally grabbed his hand and huddled beside him as they moved through the city.

Spring was coming to an end, and the last of the coolness was still lingering, knowing full well that it would soon have to recede to make way for a hot and heavy summer. The streets were still new and shiny, untouched by life and without any past, but people were moving about happily, going from one end of the living quarters to the other. Many eyes lingered on the couple, especially the Consort, which had never been visible until now, but the two lovers would have been hardly able to notice, absorbed as they were in their expedition. Gellert showed Albus absolutely everything, boasting and rejoicing in the sincere delight of the Omega, which had been relatively dull since his arrival. Dumbledore, for his part, was filling himself with this new scenery. He wanted to see everything, hear everything, feel the life pulsating around them.

So they walked the main streets and the narrower, steeper alley, visited the market stalls and commented on the architecture of the tall buildings. In this first district, a large library could already be found, surrounded by archive rooms that were just waiting to be filled, a doctor's cabinet had already been built, although the actual hospital would be a little further west. Last but not least, there was a large green park, which led to the lake in the east. The two lovers entered it and evolved together in this place of privileged nature, in the heart of the large pedestrian city.

The park must have been vast, covering some forty hectares, decorated with tall colorful bushes and solitary weeping trees. A large fountain projected its jets high into the clear sky, and a small wooden bridge, passing over a section of the lake, cracked under the feet of the walkers. The place was perfect and bucolic, Albus thought, halfway between the beauties created by man and the poetry of untamed nature. Shimmering flowers lined the unspoiled areas, and more modest but equally beautiful alpine plants lined the ground as far as the eye could see.

"It is magnificent," Albus murmured.

He was deeply delighted to be outside at last, and if they had broken his restraining bracelets and given him the chance to escape at once, he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. Gellert didn't reply, although he thought the same words as Albus as he looked at the radiant face of his Omega.

"Sir?”

Albus turned around and felt someone pulling his sleeve. Gellert reacted immediately to this overly invasive contact on his territory, but held back when he saw that it was in fact a child who had barely reached the age of ten. Albus immediately smiled at her with all the practice that years of positive teaching had given him.

"Yes?”

"Is that you, Mr. Consort?”

"It would seem..."

He could have denied the information. After all, Gellert had not asked his opinion. But the day was too beautiful, and his lover's hand too warm around his to get lost in useless details.

“What does that mean, Consort, sir?”

“Oh…”

Albus was unsure what to answer this question, unable to find a sentence that didn't sound as if he was just an object on Gellert's arm, but in the end, he didn't have to figure out what to say. Indeed, an older man, probably the father, rushed up and placed his hand on the daughter's shoulders, pulling her away from Dumbledore's sleeve.

"Leah, I've told you this, many times. You don't touch another Alpha's Omegas. It's very rude, and it's going to get you in trouble.”

The man, in his forties, plump and with a laughing face, turned towards Gellert.

"I'm really deeply sorry, Mr. Grindelwald. I truly am. She is still young, you understand!”

He seemed sincere in his apology and his face was red with shame at his child's behavior, but Gellert was magnanimous.

"I understand, not to worry. But be sure to explain to your child that Consort means that no one is allowed to touch him without my explicit permission.”

"Yes, of course! "exclaimed the man who was genuinely relieved at Gellert's calm. "However, if I may say so, I must tell you that we were all so happy to learn that you had chosen Mr. Dumbledore as your Consort! This is such wonderful news! We are all looking forward to your marking ceremony! That’s gonna be such a special day for the whole world!”

Gellert bowed his head, humbly accepting the claimed enthusiasm, and the man, apologizing one last time for the inconvenience, wished them a pleasant day and walked away taking his daughter with him. He seemed relatively harmless but, although it didn't have the potential to spoil his afternoon, Albus couldn't help but be dissatisfied with the meeting.

"The girl's behavior did not need to be excused on the grounds that she had done it with an Omega," Albus said in an annoyed voice. "And if he had to apologize, I would have preferred him to apologize to me rather than to you.”

Gellert was content to smile slightly, his eyes lost on the surface of the lake.

"You're not used to being in public with an Alpha..."

Albus knew that Gellert was right. He had observed the world around him enough to understand how it worked. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I told you, you weren't ready," Gellert finally breathed as he turned to him, an all-knowing look on his face. "If the slightest encounter demoralizes you, you should have stayed in your quarters.”

"I am not demoralized! "exclaimed Albus.

"Aren’t you?”

Grindelwald had an air of disbelief that contrasted with the expression on his face and made it clear that he was holding back with all his strength from saying "I told you so".

"I'm ecstatic! "Albus defended himself with a playful and light-hearted tone of voice. "Look, I'm getting some fresh air, I'm walking in a park, I'm picking flowers, I'm the definition of happy.”

"I don't see you picking flowers.”

"Not only do I pick them..."

Dumbledore bent down and, between his long skilled fingers, picked one of the bluish flowers that lined the ground.

"... But more than that I offer them to you. "he said, holding it out to Gellert, who grabbed it by reflex. "Now, would an Omega who was not happy and grateful offer you flowers? I don't think so.”

Gellert looked down at the tiny, ridiculous little alpine flower that seemed so fragile between his fingers.

"A Forget-me-not. Are you planning to leave soon?"

"It's a Myosotis, and don't criticize my flower, or I'll never give you anything ever again! Moreover, in the language of flowers, it promises fidelity and eternal love.”

"Oh, so we're going for a long-term commitment," Gellert laughed when Albus realized what he was saying.

"It's just a flower, Gellert. Get over it."

Albus ended up laughing lightly too, amused by the absurdity and refreshing lightness of the conversation, but his smile slowly faded as he saw Gellert's sudden darkening eyes. He knew that look perfectly well from having seen so much of it that summer in 1898. The Alpha was about to kiss him. He could see it in his avid mismatched eyes. He kept silent, and remained perfectly still, not knowing how to react, already shivering at the prospect of Gellert's acid lips against his own. The two lovers stood there silently observing each other with all the seriousness of the world in their eyes. And finally, Grindelwald turned away.

"Let's go home. I promised you an hour.”

Albus accepted without complaint, shaken by the few seconds that had just elapsed. The two men returned silently to the palace, ignoring the passers-by and the streets, all the things that had captivated them a few minutes earlier. Now they were elsewhere, each one deep in his own mind, unable to feel the other even though they were still holding hands. They went upstairs and returned to the protected suite without a word or a glance. Finally, when Albus was sitting on the sofa, Gellert, still standing by the entrance, detailed him for a moment.

"I have to get back to work.”

"Alright..."

He had turned around and was about to open the door, when Albus felt a violent blow in his chest. A shock he didn't understand, but which propelled him to his feet.

"Gellert?”

"Yes?"

Albus didn't answer. At least not in words. For he had just crossed the distance between them and kissed the Alpha's hauntingly pink lips. Gellert seemed shaken for a few moments but, less than a second later, his instincts returned. He grabbed Albus by the hips and, turning around, pressed him against the wall next to the door. He then regained control of the kiss, imposing his own rhythm and desire, which Albus naturally accepted. But it was far from enough for either of them. Forgetting all restraint, Gellert put his hands under the shirt of his Omega. He struggled for a few moments against his waistcoat, but finally his fingers managed to slip under the layer of fabric and run freely over the burning belly and back of the Omega. The latter moaned against Gellert's lips, feeling his skin quiver under the electrical contact and, no longer in spite of himself, but independently of himself, he began to move his hips slightly, rubbing his body against that of the Alpha. Grindelwald, for his part, felt Albus' pelvis start to move against his sex. For a moment he felt again the tightness around his middle finger when he had penetrated him for such a long time this morning and he imagined the same muscles around his cock. And he realized he could be able to come to this simple thought. Just imagining himself sinking into Albus' hole, seeing it swallow his hardened member drove him crazy. But still...

With difficulty, almost with rage, Gellert detached himself from his lover. The latter groaned painfully and wiggled his hips against the emptiness left against him.

"G-Gellert.”

Gellert didn't answer and readjusted his own shirt which the abruptness and desperation of his movements had deranged.

"Gellert! "Albus exclaimed again, clinging to the wall, his blue eyes hazy with desire, his shirt ajar, revealing his lower abdomen below his waistcoat.

But Grindelwald looked away. The sight enraged him.

"Sorry, Albus." He replied in a calmer voice than he thought he could. "But I gave my word.”

"Who cares?!”

"Me. It matters.”

Knowing that staying here could only hurt him, Gellert walked to the door. But once again, just before he could leave, Albus stopped him with a single word.

"Please.”

Grindelwald froze, the word resonating in his ears. Slowly he turned to Albus. Albus' eyes were begging and desperate.

"What did you say?" Gellert asked, as if to make sure he'd heard it right.

"Please, Gellert. I-I'm begging you."

Immediately, a wave of desire, satisfaction and victory overwhelmed Gellert. Despair was driven from his mind, and the obvious submission of his begging Omega awakened something deep within the Alpha that he was. He then felt a calm and cold control take hold of him. At last he had subdued Albus.

Slowly, like a predator, he returned to the Omega, freezing just inches away from his body, close enough that it was the only thing Albus could see and feel, but just far enough away so as not to touch the trembling body.

"You're begging me..." he began in a calm but icy voice, "... to what, Albus?”

"P-Please Gellert. Please.”

"I want you to say it. You're begging me to what."

"P-Please... I beg you... I beg you to take me, please! I need you! I need you now."

"To take you..."

"Yes please. Take me deep, I... I need to feel you."

"Then, seeing as you asked nicely, I will do just that..."

Gellert leaned forward, painfully slow for Albus, bringing his lips closer to those of the Omega. But, barely a few millimeters away, so close that Dumbledore could feel their taste, he stopped.

"But not just yet.”

And with these words, he straightened himself up.

“What ?” Albus cried out.

“I said, not just yet. I have work to be doing. Later tonight, if you’re a good boy.”

“You can’t!”

“I can’t?” repeated Gellert warningly.

“You said you would take me, if I begged for it.”

“No. I said that I wouldn’t fuck you until you’ve begged for it. But I never said that I would do it right away.”

“It’s unfair!” exclaimed Albus angrily.

Immediately, Gellert crossed the distance between them and pushed Albus back against the wall. With one hand, he then grabbed his jaw and forced him to look him straight in the eye while silencing him at the same time.

“Albus, you’ll need to learn a lesson that being my Omega will teach you quite soon. From now on, _I_ am the only one deciding what you will get. You will receive pleasure and pain according to my sole wishes. Now, for this time, and as to celebrate this special day, I will offer you a choice. Either you accept that fact like the good boy I know you can be, and maybe, you will get tonight the fuck you so desperately want. Or you are unable to see what is best for you, and I put a ring on that bratty cock of yours, and I use your hole as I wish for the rest of the afternoon, leaving you caged and unable to cum until tomorrow morning. So, Albus? What will you choose?”

“I… I will wait, sir.”

If the word “sir” went right into Gellert’s cock, he didn’t show it, keeping his calm and authoritative face.

“That’s a wise choice, Albus. Now, about tonight, I can only advise you so much to be on your best behavior. To be obedient, and eager to please. For what I have decided to give you, I can just as well take it back. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

And with these words, Gellert placed an almost tender, paternal kiss on Albus' half-opened lips, and redirected himself for the third time toward the door. He opened the door and was about to pass through it when he turned towards Albus one last time.

"Oh, I forgot. I categorically forbid you to touch yourself. Your body belongs to me, and I am the only one who has access to it. Am I clear?”

Albus had difficulty answering, but he was now too far away to stop.

"Crystal clear, sir."

And when Gellert left the room, he sighed with frustration and relief. He had lost. The fight was over.

He went to the bathroom to take the coldest, gloomiest shower he could bear. When his arousal finally subsided, he took one of the soaps and began to cleanse every inch of his skin, both to make the feeling of Gellert against him disappear and to prepare his body to feel it again. He paid special attention to his private parts, holding his cock out of the way to wash himself down there, and applying a dedicated and soapy finger around his entrance, to be sure to be clean and fresh.

He then quickly got out of the ice-cold water and wrapped himself in a bathrobe, which was warm and comfortable. He put on his clothes for the day, after a cleaning spell and a mending one - one of the buttons on the shirt had popped - for he knew that Gellert would not tolerate him choosing his own clothes. Then he returned to sit on the couch, his legs pulled back against him, his head resting on his knees. And he waited.

A wait that was both the longest and the shortest of his life. He had a heartbreaking feeling inside him, a mixture of excitement, anxiety, satisfaction and shame, which all together formed a compact and massive ball in his belly that he couldn't digest. He tried to imagine what Gellert was going to be able to do in just a few hours, but the second he heard his voice in his head, he felt his cock hardening in anticipation, and would struggle to calm down. But Gellert had always had that effect on him. Even without using his Alpha tone, he was able to do whatever he wanted with him, back when he was his owner. And there was no doubt about it now. Gellert owned him again.

After what seemed to be several eternities and a few heartbeats later, the door opened again on Grindelwald. Albus stood up awkwardly, not knowing what to do. But Gellert spoke at once, cutting him off in his discomfort.

"Come with me.”

"Where?”

Gellert didn't answer but just stared at him, and Albus understood that he had to obey quickly if he didn't want to get in trouble. So, he followed Gellert, and both of them left the secured areas. Grindelwald hadn't changed his confinement bracelets since noon, so he was still incapable of the slightest magic, which wasn't to reassure him. All the more so because as they advanced into the palace, Dumbledore felt an unspeakable anguish rising inside him. Where were they going? For a moment he conceived the idea that perhaps Gellert wanted to turn their first time - since that famous summer – into a public show. So that all his followers could have proof of his absolute domination over his Consort. And Dumbledore knew that it was normal for an Omega to be used in that way in public, and that it was not normal for him to have any modesty about it. But he couldn't help feeling nauseous at the mere thought.

However, the journey was much shorter than he had expected, as his lover stopped in front of a grey door, covered with a few engraved protective runes. Gellert opened the door and stepped aside to let Albus pass. Albus entered and discovered the room.

It was a long room, larger than his own, and steeper. The central space, eight by eight meters, lowered by two steps, was occupied by a daybed of dark red velvet fabric and gilded wood and a matching voltaire armchair. On the corner, a dark muggle grand piano completed the elegant picture. The wall facing the door, that of the length, was covered with hanging papers. Some scribbled documents, drawings and sketches of all sizes. On the right, a large window looked out onto a terrace with a table and a wooden chair and, a little further on, a stretch of water which extended to the edge and gave the impression of being one with the lake, even though it was hundreds of meters away. Finally, on the left, a large four-poster bed with dark sheets and curtains matching the daybed.

"This is my room," Gellert said, even though Albus had understood this from the drawings and writings on the wall opposite him. "And this is where my Omega should sleep.”

Albus would have liked to ask him if this meant that he could now leave his living quarters, but he didn't want to take the risk of changing the Alpha's mood, so he just nodded obediently.

"Well, I think you've waited long enough.”

Gellert, taking an exasperating long amount of time, approached the center of the room, walked down the two steps, and sat down on the armchair with his legs crossed, his elbow resting on the armrest, the very image of casualness.

"Come in front of me.”

Albus obeyed quickly and submissively, planting himself in the small central space, barely four meters in front of Gellert.

"Now get undressed.”

Albus quickly began to attack the buttons of his waistcoat but Gellert motioned him to stop.

"No. Slowly.”

Dumbledore resumed. First he took off his waistcoat, then his shirt and undershirt. After that he took off his shoes and socks. Next he tackled his belt, struggled with his fly, and finally pulled down his trousers before taking them off completely. He hesitated for a moment, his thumb on the elastic of his pants, but seeing Gellert's patient yet uncompromising look, he finally pulled them down and took them off.

"Fold up your clothes and put them on the daybed. You won't need them anymore.”

Albus obeyed quickly before returning to his place. He was uncomfortable with the Alpha's fixed and distant gaze and, as a reflex, he covered the most intimate parts of his body, but Grindelwald immediately reprimanded him.

“Take your hands off right this instant, Albus. Actually, put them behind your head and spread your legs.”

Albus, almost as aroused as he was humiliated, complied, not wanting to test the limits of the Alpha. Not today, anyway.

“As I have said before” Gellert resumed “your body belongs to me. You don’t get to block my eyes or even my hands, as I do as I please with what is mine. Do we understand each other?”

“Yes.”

“That does mean that if I want to touch you, or to strip you naked, at any moment, in any situation, you don’t have a say in it. Does that seem right to you?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Gellert seemed particularly pleased with this response and stood up. He then took Albus by the hand and guided him to the bed.

“Kneel.”

Albus climbed onto the bed and knelt down in the middle, with his back to the rest of the room. He felt Gellert's hand between his shoulder blades push him slightly forward, and he allowed himself to be bent, until his upper body was against the mattress, and his butt shamelessly in the air. Then this same commanding hand slipped between his inner thigh and spread his knees as much as they would go, leaving him totally exposed to the cool air of the room.

"Remember this position," Gellert said in a calm and deep voice. "You'll hold it often. Every time I tell you to go to my room and adopt the position, whether to punish you or reward you, you will come here, you will undress, and you will wait for me in that position. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, we have one last thing to settle.”

Slowly, Gellert ran his hand over the exposed butt of the Omega, enjoying of the shiver he could create under his palm.

“Tell me, Albus. Who own you?”

Albus closed his eyes, his head in his arms, but he had already lost and there was no more battle to be fought.

“You, sir.”

“Why is that so?”

“Because you are my Alpha.”

Gellert took a deep breath, letting the words flow into him. Then he bent down and gently kissed Albus' hip.

"Good, you can stand up.”

Dumbledore didn’t need to be asked twice and he sat down on his heels, still kneeling on the bed. Gellert sat on the edge of the bed and, with a casualness that this situation shouldn't allow, he slightly shifted one of his legs.

"Now, make me hard enough to take you."

Albus was delighted to follow this order. With hands made anxious by anticipation, he opened Gellert's fly, pulled aside the fabric, and pulled out the half hard cock of his lover.

"Can I use my mouth?”

"Not today, love."

This was Albus' favorite by far. There was nothing he loved more than taking his Alpha in his mouth and feeling him harden on his tongue. The grunts he could sometimes snatch from his lover, he loved that more than his own pleasure. Gellert had understood this quickly and blowjobs had become the ultimate form of reward in their relationship. Clearly, this habit was about to be reinstated. Disappointed but focusing on what he could do rather than what he was not allowed to do, he took the hardening member in his hand and began to caress it lovingly, with a hint of adoration. As his right hand, squeezed around the column of flesh, moved back and forth along its length, his left hand slipped between the cock and the open trousers to grab Gellert's balls and caress them between his fingers and against his palm, not hard enough to cause the slightest discomfort, but conscientiously enough to make Gellert's breathing tremble as he tightened his hands on the edge of the bed. It took him only a few minutes to make his lover impossibly hard between his fingers, his cock pulsing with desire. Albus then offered a genuine and pleased smile to his lover.

"Done. You're hard enough to take me."

"Good. Resume your position."

This time, it was without shame and with eagerness that Albus lowered his upper body, displaying himself for his Alpha. Gellert positioned himself behind him and, after making lubricant appear at his fingertips, began to work his Omega open, with gestures made confident by habits. Though it took all his focus, it didn't take much time before his finger was able to disappear into the thigh and clingy entrance of Albus. He then tried the hard task to fit a second finger. This one was much more difficult to get in, the clenched muscle refusing further penetration.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Hush, love. You’re doing so well. You’re perfect.”

It took all Gellert’s authority to finally fit the second finger in, and Albus couldn’t help but groan. It wasn’t quite painful, as Grindelwald was being as careful as one can be, but it was an obvious discomfort. But, as the Alpha was forcing some slow scissor gesture to loosen the muscle, Albus began to move his hips slightly, obviously trying to impale himself further on the fingers. Usually, Gellert would not tolerate such an indocility, but he said nothing, relieved as he was to see that Albus was beginning to enjoy it. He then began to add a third finger. Though of normal length, he was in fact rather large, and he wouldn’t be able to penetrate Albus like that without causing him unthinkable pain.

“I-I can’t…” Albus muttered, anxious as he felt the third finger being pressed against his entrance.

“Yes, love, you can. Calm down, all will be fine.”

“I need you… I want you, please, sir.”

“You need to take a third finger, first.”

“It will never fit in.”

“If it doesn’t, neither do I.”

He felt Albus’ agitation grow and, quickly, as to soothe him down, he used his free hand to slip between his thigh and grip his throbbing cock, caressing it with rhythm of his fingering. It took several minutes of sweet caresses and encouragement but, finally, the third finger passed the tight entrance, making Albus gasp for air. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt that full, and it was driving him crazy. He began to move his hips a bit faster, to try and take the finger deeper and Gellert indulged him. He moved a bit around, against the clenched walls inside Dumbledore, and after much effort and gentleness, he felt that his Omega was ready for him. He removed his fingers, leaving Albus to moan miserably at the impossible emptiness he was feeling inside of him. With only a couple of caresses, the Alpha was able to make himself as hard as possible again and, with a bit of apprehension but a lot of eagerness, he positioned himself at Albus’ entrance.

The Omega thought he was losing his mind at the second he felt Gellert’s cock against his gaping hole. And yet, it was nothing compared to what he felt when his lover and owner buried himself inside of him in one quick but soft thrust. He wanted to scream but no sound left his mouth. He couldn’t make sense of anything, anymore. Just overwhelming emotions, of all kinds, mixed with overwhelming feelings as his body spasmed around this hard column of flesh. Of course, there was pain. Gellert was larger than what he remembered, and he himself was tighter. His inner walls were screaming in protest against the intrusion. And yet, as soon as the pain was forming itself in his brain, it was exploding in numerous bubbles of pleasure, blinding him as he couldn’t find his breath. He could now feel his lover’s hips against his backside, and it seemed a contact nearly as intimate as the one happening inside of him. His legs seemed unable to carry him any longer, and Gellert had to grasp his hips and carry his weight to keep him in place.

Even if his body seemed incapable of getting used to the cock inside of it, Albus began to feel less and less pain. Gellert must have seen him breathe a little bit deeper, for he started to move slightly. Despite the fact that he couldn’t see his face, Albus could sense that his lover had trouble moving.

“Merlin, A-Albus… You are insanely tight.”

“I’m s…”

“Don’t you dare to s-say you’re sorry. You are perfect.”

And Gellert tried to get out a bit, just enough to come back in again. Albus felt as if his whole being was moving at each little twitch of the Alpha’s cock inside of him. His prostate though not hit, was impossibly crushed by Grindelwald’s too large member, sending constant flashes of electricity right to his own cock, hard and ready to burst between his Alpha’s hand.

“D-don’t… Don’t you dare to cum before me, Albus,” panted a breathless Gellert.

But Albus knew he was close. Far too close. He couldn’t hold back for much longer. So, as to speed up the process, he started voluntarily clenching his muscles around Gellert’s cock snatching low and heavy groans from him. In a matter of seconds after that, Albus was able to feel his lover body spasm against his back, as he came with force deep inside him. Dumbledore, on the other hand, couldn’t hold it any longer, and, whereas his Alpha wasn’t quite done climaxing, he himself came in three long bursts, spilling semen on the mattress. But he couldn’t care less, as his vision turned white, his whole body spasmed out of pleasure and overwhelming emotions, and as he dropped onto the bed, forceless.

Gellert fell on top of him, though he used his hand to stop himself as to not hurt his lover. He took a while to get himself breathing properly and, finally and very carefully, he left his lover’s hot and wet hole, straightening up and sitting on the bed.

“You did well, love,” said Gellert while casting a spell to clean himself.

As Albus didn’t respond, Grindelwald turned his head toward him. His lover was still lying on his belly, and Gellert couldn’t see anything of him but his naked back. He therefore decided to lie back down against his lover, taking in his scent, slipping his hand between his belly and the mattress as to hug him closely.

“So, what, I’ve given you what you wanted and now you’re just plainly ignoring me?”

Once again, no answer was given but, this time, Gellert was closer and could see a bit of his lover’s face. And, with it, the tears slowly falling down the cheeks.

“A-Albus? Are you alright?”

Albus didn’t answer but tried and failed to dry his tears with his forearm.

“Hey, Albus, talk to me. Did I hurt you? How bad is it?”

“N-No. You didn’t hurt me,” he finally murmured in a very weak breath.

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing.”

Gellert gripped his lover’s elbows and flipped him on his back, as to be able to face him.

“It’s not nothing, Albus! You’re crying!”

“Yes, it is nothing. I just… I feel… It was a lot, that’s all. Oh, Merlin, I’m ridiculous!”

Albus tried to hide his wet face behind his hands but Gellert grabbed them and took them out of the way.

“First of all, Albus, you don’t hide from me. We’ve already mentioned that. Secondly, you are not ridiculous. It was overwhelming, wasn’t it?”

Albus didn’t answer but, after a few silent seconds, he finally nodded his head, slowly and timidly, like a fragile child. Gellert remembered, from that past summer, that Albus was always left particularly vulnerable after orgasms, as if it was taking a lot out of him, and certainly it did. But never had he seen him that insecure and sensitive after a climax.

“Albus,” he resumed in a soft and gentle voice, “it wasn’t nothing. All those feelings and those emotions, it was a lot to take in. It’s ok to be overwhelmed. Merlin, I’m overwhelmed too.”

“You are?” asked Albus cautiously, in obvious need of reassurance.

“Of course, I am.”

“You’re not crying, though.”

“Because, maybe, I wasn’t in the same position of vulnerability as you. Plus, I think we both established that I am not that good with emotions. It’s hardly my fault if I’m not up to your level. Please, mister, I would like you to not shame me for my profound lack of clue in this matter as in a lot of others, that would be very cordial of you.”

Albus couldn’t help but laugh at that part and Gellert smiled back at him.

“Now, that’s much better, isn’t it?”

He chastely kissed Albus’ lips, making sure that he was slowing pulling himself together.

“Are you feeling a bit better, love?” he asked in a light voice as to not worry Albus, though his question was serious.

“A bit?”

“Good. Now, let’s clean you up, shall we?”

Albus nodded shyly, and Gellert conjured a wet cloth from thin air. Cautiously, he wiped away Albus’ tears, cooling down his cheeks and forehead. The Omega closed the eyes under the sweet attentions and his breaths became deeper and calmer. Gellert continued his way, lower on his lover’s body, passing the wet cold cloth on his belly and his flaccid penis. Gellert then gently spread his cheeks and cleaned his hot and abused hole, wiping away the few drops of semen leaking out of his entrance. Once it was all done, and Albus was peaceful and quiet, he vanished the cloth and, with it, the stains on the mattress.

“Done. You’re all cleaned up, now, love.”

He tenderly kissed his lover’s belly, then went higher to kiss his torso, his neck and finally his lips that Albus offered obediently.

“Now, what do you think about the following idea. I will prepare you something light and nice to eat, and then I will put you to bed for a long night of sleep. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“You will have to leave to prepare the meal?” asked Albus, a perceptible worry filling his voice.

“Mmh. There is a small kitchen adjacent to the room. I could leave the door open and you will be able to see me at any given time. Would that be ok for you?”

Slowly, Albus nodded and Gellert kissed him again.

“Good. Then, stay right here and rest. You have done so well today.”

On those words, Gellert got up, and walked toward one of the doors not far away from the bed. By doing so, he passed his remote desk, on which he had carefully put down that blueish flower that Albus had given him.

Myosotis.

That would be great name for a city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink explored in that chapter:  
> anal fingering, handjob, anal sex


End file.
